Enojarse es mas fácil
by EveeWhite
Summary: Suga está cansado que la tal "amiga" de Daichi interfiera en sus tiempos a solas con él, pero ya que solo son amigos no puede reclamar nada así que termina irritado a un punto donde empieza a evitar hablar con Daichi. Celos? Vacaciones en Tokio? Con otros equipos? Chicos intentado ligarse Suga? Enojarse es más fácil para la madre del equipo
1. En un pequeño impulso

**Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 1**

 **En un pequeño impulso**

* _Solo respira e ignora... A quien engaño soy horrible en este tipo de cosas. Por qué siempre se aparece en el momento menos indicado, creo que en mi cara se nota bastante la molestia cuando de repente le busca e interrumpe nuestro tiempo a solas._

Miraba furiosamente al pasillo viendo lo divertidos que estaban aquellos dos, aunque por que se molestaba tanto ni siquiera eran novios. Recordar lo enfurecía más, por el simple hecho de que no tenía el valor de confesarse aunque tenía sus razones, era mejor que ser rechazado.

Hundido en sus pensamientos llego la hora del almuerzo, molesto aun, tomo su Bento y salió lo más rápido del salón evitando todo con tacto con aquellos tórtolos.

Caminaba dando largas zancadas lo más apresurado posible, cuando estuvo a la vuelta fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz muy aguda.

\- Suga -san! - Gritaba por los pasillos el pequeño Cuervo de hebras naranjas - Espere! - tontamente resbalo con sus propios pies pero el mayor fue lo suficientemente rápido para retener la caída.

\- Hinata? - la mirada inocente de Hinata dio un pequeño golpecito de felicidad en la madre del equipo - Pasa algo? - le acaricio el pelo cariñosamente.

\- El capitán lo estaba buscando hace unos instantes, dijo que si le veía le avisara - Suga hizo una cara de molestia bastante obvia dejando un poco extrañado a el menor - Dije algo malo? - rasco su cabeza confundido mientras le entraban un poco los nervios.

\- No, no te preocupes no es nada - sonrió llevando un dedo a sus labios - Luego le busco, quiero un tiempo para mí - un tic en una de sus cejas se hizo presente levantando sospechas en Hinata.

\- Suga -san, se encuentra bien? - sin previo aviso el menor le tomo las muñecas bajándolo a su altura para llamar su atención - Está enfermo? - llevo una de sus manos a la frente del vice capitán.

\- Jeje - volvió a sonreír mientras se soltaba del agarre de Hinata - Estoy bien, solo quiero pensar un poco - se giró dejando dándole la espalda a el pelinaranja.

Abandono lo más rápido los pasillos dirigiéndose a la azotea, no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones, no ahora. No estaba acostumbrado a andar en esos lugares así que nadie le buscaría en aquel lugar.

Abrió la puerta dirigiéndose al exterior, busco la esquina más escondida que ese lugar podía tener y empezó a comer. La comida era deliciosa pero ese sabor amargo en su garganta no le dejaba saborearla como era debido.

* _Si tan solo no te hubieses enamorado nada de esto estuviese pasando..._

Se reprochaba mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño, dejo a un lado la caja del Bento para acurrucarse entre sus rodillas ¿Que debía hacer para evitar tales ataques de rabia?

...

Ya terminadas las clases se dirigía hacia las prácticas volviendo a dejar al capitán atrás, pero antes de que empezara a correr para perderlo de vista le escucho llamarle.

\- Suga! - apretó su uno de sus hombros haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo del peligris - No crees que es muy cruel que te vayas sin mí - sonrió en forma de burla ganándose un fuerte golpe de parte de Suga.

\- Eres muy lento - dijo cortante mientras volvía emprender el paso mientras este le seguía - Además vamos al mismo lugar... - evito mirarle encogiéndose de hombros mientras ocultaba un ligero sonrojo.

Suga curioso volvió a mirarle al darse cuenta que mantenían el ritmo mientras caminaban. El capitán le sorprendió mirándole, le sonrió dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar violentamente y de un parpadeo volteo el rostro a otro sitio en específico.

* _Eres tonto, eres tonto, eres tonto._

Se repetía mentalmente Sugawara mientras intentaba calmar los latidos acelerados y violentos.

...

Estaba respirando algo pesado, la practica cada vez era más dura, ese Daichi era un demonio, no lo había dejado descansar desde que empezaron, tuvo que darle un par de golpes para que le dejara aunque sea beber un poco de agua.

Podía oír muy cerca de él las discusiones de Kageyama y Hinata, era chistoso verlos tan abiertos, y como el pelinegro lo aventaba por los aires cuando Hinata lo avergonzaba.

* _Son tan lindos..._

Sonrió mientras miraba a Nishinoya volarle (y no literalmente) arriba a Asahi, vio como al mayor se le iba casi el alma (era tan obvio) mientras el pequeño le pedía que entrenasen juntos.

Volvió a cambiar su ángulo de mirada.

 _* Te he pillado..._

Sonrió al notar que Ennoshita miraba no muy disimuladamente a Tanaka, nadie había notado lo mucho que este le gustaba aunque él era muy evidente. Aquella vez donde fueron al campamento para entrenar, Ennoshita no pudo casi dormir ya que el compartir espacio con él lo ponían nervioso.

Nunca se esperó algo así de su parte ya que es un chico bastante calmado y sereno, que le gustase una persona como Tanaka era realmente un enigma.

No se sabe en qué momento el peligris se hundió en sus pensamientos empezando a cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

\- Oigan tenemos noticias que darles - oyó vagamente la voz del encargado.

Se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse soñoliento hacia el entrenador y el encargado.

\- Tenemos buenas y malas noticias - sentencio

\- Hemos conseguido los permisos del subdirector para poder llevarlos a otro campamento de Vóley en Tokio - dijo Takeda mientras miraba atentamente al equipo.

\- Pero esas son excelentes noticias - dijo Hinata mientras daba saltos de alegría, recibiendo varios reclamos de parte del pelinegro.

\- No son el único equipo que ira - el entrenador se puso algo nervioso de repente - Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai y Datekou - miro a otro lado.

Todos gritaron asombrados, podía ver como Hinata saltaba de alegría y algunos como Tsukishima ponían los ojos en blanco.

\- Intenten llevarse lo mejor posible ya que el subdirector se queja de que nos estamos haciendo enemigos de las otras escuelas y tenemos que dar buena imagen - Ukai cruzo los brazos - Hagamos esto por el bien del equipo - todos afirmaron.

\- A si... - dijo de repente el encargado - Es dentro de dos días así que no pierdan el tiempo y preparen todo para ese día - acomodo sus lentes mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

* _Se ven felices, bueno Tsukishima no tiene ninguna expresión._

Daichi miro a Suga esperando algún comentario el cual nunca llego. Al salir del gimnasio el peligris seguía sin dirigirle la mirada algo bastante extraño, ya que Suga solía mirarle con alegría y hablar de diversos temas con él.

\- Oye te pasa algo? - esa típica pregunta se volvía ya un fastidio para el peligris.

\- Estoy bien... - dijo secamente sin dirigirle la mirada al capitán.

\- Mientes - con fuerza volteo a Suga para que le mirase - Te pasa algo puedo verlo en tu rostro - alzo la voz un poco sorprendiendo a Sugawara.

* _Por qué lo haces tan difícil..._

Frunció el ceño mientras evitaba que esas lágrimas estancadas saliesen de sus ojos, era tan inmaduro, incapaz de dar la cara y expresar sus sentimientos.

No podía aguantarlo más, se volteo rápidamente he intento escapar, aunque Daichi fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su mano e intentar alzarlo hacia él. Suga le miro con rabia y en un momento de impulso le golpeo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

\- A-aléjate... No te me acerques más - su voz fue algo ronca como si tuviese un gran nudo en la garganta.

\- Espera! - grito aunque ya era demasiado tarde el vice capitán había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de él.

* _Crees que podrás ablandar más mi corazón…_

Sus lágrimas sobraban mientras la brisa sobre su cara las dejaba llevar con el aire, odiaba sentirse así, no quería lastimarse, pero que, porque hacia eso.

Entro apurado a casa ignorando por completo la bienvenida de su madre, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Lo amaba tanto, porque tenía que doler, él no había decidido enamorarse, solo paso.

Entre lágrimas logro conciliar el sueño con un solo pensamiento en mente…

* _Ojala no tenga que lidiar con esto mas_

* _Ya no quiero seguir amándote_

* _Quiero olvidarte_

* * *

 **(*) El uso para los pensamientos, cuando cambie de narrador avisare para que no se confundan, jejeje.**

 **Sé que quedo un poco corto pero intentare darle mejor para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. No es lo que piensas

**Enojarse es más fácil**

 **Y no es lo que piensas**

* _La vida me odia..._

Caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el instituto, en su mirada faltaba aquel brillo hermoso de sus ojos, llorar toda la noche no le había hecho bien sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos.

* _Me disculpare con el... No quiero que se preocupe por mis estupideces_

\- Suga-san! -el peligris salto por el susto, pero al ver que se trataba de Hinata intento cambiar su expresión triste.

\- Buenos días Hinata - saludo al pequeño, quien iba en su bici muy energético - Es raro encontrarte en la mañana - sonrió.

El pelinaranja se bajó de su bici empezando a caminar junto a su superior, le miraba atentamente como si algo le preocupase.

\- Suga-san, se siente bien?- Suga le miro sorprendido, porque seguía preguntándole lo mismo.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien - su sonrisa se veía dolida, cada vez le costaba más sonreír con sinceridad - ...Yo debería ser el que cuide de ti - su voz se escuchó rota, algo apagada.

* _No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no lo haré..._

El pequeño le miraba con preocupación, este no podía describir la expresión que el mayor tenía. Veía todo ese dolor en sus ojos, como fruncía los labios, como su expresión dulce y amable había desaparecido de su rostro.

...

En todo el día no presto atención a nada, solo miraba hacia ningún lugar específico. Intento hablar con Daichi, pero verlo con ella solo lo mataba por dentro. Pudo notar la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía pero evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, volvía a su misión de perderse para que el capitán no le encontrase. Pudo notar a Daichi persiguiéndole no muy disimuladamente por todo el instituto, cuando sus piernas no pudieron más se volteo para encontrarse la mirada agotada de él.

Mordió sus labios, mientras se tragaba todos esos sentimientos que corrían por todo su ser. Aunque eso no le evito ser el primero en hablar.

\- Siento lo de ayer - dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo - No debí golpearte - frunció el ceño evitando mostrar esas típicas expresiones estúpidas que hacía.

Al no ver respuestas de su parte volteo la mirada para mirarle, pudo ver como este se inclinó a su altura y aló su cuerpo con tal fuerza que dejo totalmente sorprendido al peligris.

Esto estaba pasando de verdad? Daichi le estaba abrazando?

\- Sé que tienes algo, aunque no quieras decirme no puedo evitar preocuparme - su voz era suave, hacía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajase pero al mismo tiempo su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco.

Aunque quiso no pudo, esas palabras jamás salieron, un simple "me gustas" no iba a arreglar las cosas. Daichi le apretó con fuerza mientras revolvía el cabello de vice capitán, ese pequeño toque hizo que sus ojos se aguacen más y más, hasta que finalmente estallo en llanto, dejando salir abundantes lágrimas.

* _Por qué tienes que ser tan amable conmigo..._

Apretaba sus labios con fuerza, sabía que si no lo hacia esos innumerables te amo que le había dedicado con cada mirada desmoronarían. No se supo en que momento Koushi termino sentado sobre las piernas del capitán, Daichi le abrazaba con fuerza mientras miraba de reojo aquel rostro tan dolido y desolado que se tornaba de un color rojo de tanto llanto.

\- Ya no llores - le tomo el rostro secando algunas lágrimas que todavía salían a aguaceros.

Su hermoso rostro todo mocoso y empapado de lágrimas, esas pestañas largas que ahora estaban tan voluminosas que daban una preciosa vista a esos cristalinos ojos avellana.

La tentación fue muy fuerte, llevándolo inconscientemente a acercar su rostro más de lo usual al del peligris, se miraron unos instantes luego rompieron ese momento con un pequeño beso en la frente de parte de Daichi.

\- Estas echo un asco - río mientras volvía a revolverle el pelo.

\- Oye! - le golpeo en el estómago (como acostumbra a hacer).

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, esa sensación cosquilleaste recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por Dios, estaba sentado sobre sus piernas!

\- ... Suga? - su voz se escuchó seria no pudo evitar suspirar profundo.

\- Mm? - Se acurruco un poco más sobre el cuerpo de Daichi.

\- Estas más pesado de lo normal - el peligris frunció el ceño e intento soltarse aunque este volvió a apretarle con fuerza - No me digas que tendremos más cuervitos? - Sus caras por fin se encontraron, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe, aquel comentario lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDO! - le tiro al suelo para darle esos típicos golpecitos, se podría decir que terminaron revolcándose en el suelo.

\- Para, para, me rindo - Suga daba los peores golpes, aunque con Daichi era más considerado (según él decía).

La situación se volvió otra vez mas incomoda porque esta vez Sugawara estaba sobre sus caderas, mientras él estaba extendido en el piso.

Hubo un largo silencio, el vice capitán se lo comía, con la mirada e imaginaba un millón de cosas. Sus caderas bajaron lo suficiente para rozar su trasero con aquella parte de Sawamura, se sentía un pervertido al notar que miraba lujuriosamente su rostro.

Aunque se moría por que este le hiciera el amor, no arriesgaría su amistad por sus deseos. Se levantó rápidamente dejando al Capitán atrás algo confundido, se metió al baño y se encerró (revisando antes que no hubiera nadie en el lugar)

Se culpaba por ser un pervertido pero no aguantaba, siempre termina igual, aunque se tocara e intentara calmarse siempre se sentía inconforme.

Desabrocho los botones de su camisa toqueteándose un poco el pecho mientras otra de sus manos dejaba libre su naciente erección comenzando a masturbarla, sus gemidos eran bajos se escuchaban algo inconformes, necesitaba de Daichi, lo necesitaba dentro de él. Aguantase por dos años era demasiado, ahora mismo se sentía como si estuviese en una especie de celo, aunque sus fantasías con él siempre le hacía llegar al clímax. Sus manos cada vez aumentaban el ritmo, apretaba y pellizcaba sus pezones mientras con su otra mano rozaba la punta de aquel lugar.

Aparto sus manos de su pecho y las movió a su trasero apretándolo y dándole pequeñas caricias. Aunque sus gemidos eran débiles rebotaban en sus oídos, le hacia imaginar como Daichi le haría el amor, se levanto del inodoro apoyando su cara contra la pared mientras levantaba sus caderas para poder toquetearse aquella parte.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de tocarse en ese lugar pero no podía más necesitaba ser tocado, como su mano ya estaba algo mojada se sentía bastante bien aunque no era capaz de meter un dedo en aquel lugar.

Luego de largo rato en el baño haciendo cosas que no se pueden mencionar en público, se podría decir que estaba todavía con las ganas, pero aunque sea se había calmado un poco.

* _Espero poder contenerme lo suficiente…_

* * *

* _Como termine de esta forma?_

Hinata quien tranquilamente caminaba por los alrededores del patio se encontró con algo no muy común, una chica estaba junto a Kageyama, acaso era una declaración?

Escucho aquellas palabras "me gustas" así que si era lo que pensaba, al volver a mirar de reojo la escena noto que era una chica bastante linda y tierna. Sabía que esto no era bueno para su corazón pero la curiosidad lo mataba, aunque nada lo mato más que escuchar al mismo Kageyama decir "Puedes darme tiempo para pensarlo", sintió su corazón detenerse, qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Caminaba por los pasillos como si le hubieran quitado el alma, admitía que le gustaba Kageyama pero le aterraba que su relación tanto como en la cancha como en la vida diaria terminara, amaba ser irremplazable para él y no lo cambiaría por nada aunque era más fácil para el hacerse el tonto.

\- Hinata! - escucho la voz de Suga no muy lejos de él.

Levanto la mirada y volteo para verle, el peligris se veía algo despeinado y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, acaso estaba corriendo?

\- Suga-san?! - corrió lo más rápido que pudo para lanzarse a los brazos del mayor, quería ser mimado en este instante.

\- Que tienes Hinata? - acaricio su pelo, el pelinaranja le abrazaba con fuerza mientras se rehusaba a soltarle - Kageyama te hizo algo? - le hizo alzar la mirada y soltar un poco el agarre, Suga siempre era tan perceptivo.

\- El! - sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a gritar muchas groserías de repente - ES UN TONTO! LO ODIO! - El mayor le miro con ternura, en ese estado era aún más tierno, sus mejillas toda rojizas mientras apretaba la nariz.

\- Ya has decidido decirle - Peino sus cejas mientras le levantaba el flequillo.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño, Suga se tomó de sorpresa que se le trepara como si fuese un bebe. Quería ser mimado por la madre del equipo.

El solo sonrió y dificultosamente camino hacia las prácticas mientras llevaba a Hinata como si de su hijo se tratase.

...

-No estás muy grande para mimos - decía burlonamente Tsukishima mientras veía como Hinata estaba muy apegado a Suga.

Volteo para mirarle y fulminarlo con la mirada, el rubio sonrió maliciosamente al verle tan furioso.

\- Tsukishima, no molestes a Hinata - Ordeno Koushi mientras le señalaba que se fuera a seguir con la práctica.

\- Tsukki, vamos - Yamaguchi camino hacia el empujándolo hasta donde estaba anteriormente para seguir el entrenamiento.

* _Molesto Tsukishima, apuesto a que nunca te has enamorado._

Le saco la lengua al ver que este le dirija una cara cínica. Volvió a apegarse a Suga abrazándolo por uno de sus costados, podía sentir la mirada inquietante de Kageyama, tenía sus razones ya que no habían podido coincidir o entrenar como siempre lo hacían.

Vio al vice capitán tener contacto visual con él aunque rápidamente volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Hinata, parecía como si hubiese tenido una grandiosa idea.

\- Hinata? - apretó una de las mejillas de pelinaranja.

\- Mmmm? - Suga estaba sonriendo muy emocionado, hasta le había tomado de las manos.

\- Y si le escribes una carta? - se sorprendió al principio pero luego de pensarlo unos instantes todo tuvo sentido, no tendría que pasar por ese momento incómodo y tal vez el dolor seria menos cuando le rechazasen.

* _Suga-san es el mejor._

Sonrió asintiendo, esa noche se dedicaría expresar todos sus sentimientos en aquella carta.

* * *

 **_ Estas cositas, las usare para cambiar de narrador.**

 **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Son bienvenidas cualquier idea, opinión o sugerencia.**

 **Con gusto responderé a todos.**


	3. Se puede llorar sin lágrimas

**Advierto que llore escribiendo esto, por favor no lloren y tómenlo por el lado suculento.**

* * *

 **Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 3**

 **Se puede llorar sin lágrimas**

" _Es inoportuno de mi parte, pero realmente me gustas. Sé que eres un malhumorado pero siempre me animas a seguir entrenando, puedes encontrar esto un poco extraño ya que los dos somos hombres, pero me alegraría que me dieras una respuesta adecuada_ "

Aquellas palabras había escrito en la carta, la había sellado y entregado en el casillero del pelinegro, se sentía algo nervioso ya que nunca había escrito una carta, estaba orgulloso de su creación, Kageyama no podría resistir a sus encantos y caería bajo sus brazos.

\- Así que ya entregaste la carta? - caminaba tranquilamente con Suga por los pasillos, era la hora del almuerzo y se dirigían a un lugar apartado para comer juntos.

\- Si... - respondió con algo de vergüenza sonrojándose un poco - Fue un poco vergonzosa escribirla - hizo un puchero.

\- Supongo que solo debes esperar a que la lea para hablar con el - sonrió mientras juntaba ambas manos.

\- Esto me pone nervioso - temblaba como gelatina, como podría mirar a los ojos a Kageyama después de eso.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que será amable contigo podría decirse que puede que te corresponda - le dirigió una mirada coqueta.

\- Suga-san cree eso?! - sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente mientras se colgaba de la ropa del mayor.

\- Si, Kageyama parece estar muy encariñado contigo - le miro con determinación haciendo que el pelinaranja se sonrojase y cubriera su rostro con sus manos.

\- P-por favor no diga más, mi corazón no puede con tanto - se apegó a la espalda de Suga, caminando como si de madre e hijo se tratase.

* * *

Ya en el gimnasio, Suga entrenaba como siempre, sus levantadas eran cada vez más limpias se podría decir que había mejorado muchísimo. Hinata remataba muy fuerte sus levantadas se podía decir que más de lo habitual, no podían hacer ese ataque rápido pero podían aumentar el impacto.

\- Haz mejorado bastante Suga - el capitán le pellizco las mejillas ganándose un intenso sonrojo de parte del peligris.

\- Todos hacen lo mismo, porque yo no - quito aquella cara de inocencia poniéndose un poco más atrevido como si lo retase con la mirada.

\- Suga-san es el mejor! - se escuchó a Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata gritar lo mismo mientras corrían a abrazarle, apretándolo lo más que podían.

\- Oigan ya basta - les dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda - Vuelvan a entrenar - les dedico su mejor sonrisa.

\- Si mama! - gritaron volviendo a entrenar como siempre lo hacían.

Suga los miro confundidos para luego mirar hacia el capitán que curiosamente estaba sonriendo, se podría decir que el peligris casi le saca el alma con sus cariñosos "golpecitos de amor".

Nishinoya y Ennoshita recibían los remates de Tanaka y Asahi, Hinata remataba y Tsukishima lo bloqueaba, Yamaguchi y Daichi saqueaban, y bueno Kageyama y Suga descansaban un rato.

\- Suga-san - llamo su atención, el pelinegro le miraba de reojo.

\- Pasa algo Kageyama-kun - volteo su rostro hacia el mientras juntaba las piernas como si fuese un niño.

* _Tal vez vaya a preguntarme que responderle a Hinata?_

Le tomo de sorpresa que este le tirara del brazo acercando sus rostros más de lo habitual se podría decir que rozaron narices.

Un sonrojo inevitable se reflejó en todo su rostro mientras temblaba un poco, lo aparto mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

\- Oye - se quejó Suga mientras fruncía el ceño, su corazón se llevó tremendo susto por aquello, acaso quería matarlo de un infarto.

* _Que le pasa, está súper raro._

Escucho a él pelinegro disculparse mientras se levantaba y volvía a practicar junto a Hinata. Parecía no haber cambiado ni un poco con él, de verdad había leído la carta del pequeño, se supone que llego temprano para ponerla en su casillero y que lo leyera cuando llegase.

Que se supone que pasaba? Le hizo un par de señas a Shouyou para que se acercara, ya presentía que había metido la pata.

\- Suga-san, pasa algo? - seco el sudor de su cara con su camiseta, mientras respiraba agotado.

\- Que escribiste en la carta? - se inclinó a su altura - Dime que no hiciste una estupidez? - lo acudió un poco para que este pensara con claridad.

\- No creo haber escrito nada fuera de lo común -puso sus dedos sobre su mentón pensando, pero de repente abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiese recordado algo.

\- No me digas que... - el peligris pasó una de sus manos sobre su cara, ya venía ver lo peor.

\- E-es que - miro hacia todos los lados mientras juntaba sus piernas del nerviosismo - O-olvide poner mi nombre - luego oír aquello Suga le reprocho el resto del entrenamiento.

...

\- Ya no llores Hinata, de seguro que si hablas con él se arreglara todo - volvía de nuevo su papel de maternidad, cargaba a Hinata mientras este se lamentaba a gritos.

-S-sugaaaa-saaaaan! Buaaaaaahhhhhh! -gritaba tontamente mientras sonaba la nariz de vez en cuando.

\- OYE! TE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS YA! - grito reclamándole con el dedo, Hinata tembló y miro hacia él.

\- Pero cuando sepa que fui yo, me va a odiar - sus ojos seguían aguándose mientras se aferraba al pecho del vice capitán.

\- Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás sus sentimientos! - sus ojos se aguaron un instante, le había recordado tanto a el mismo.

\- Suga-san no llore - puso sus manos en las mejillas del peligris mientras las rozaba suavemente - Es todo mi culpa, Suga-san no merece llorar por mi culpa - no podía decir nada más volvió a llorar como tonto pero esta vez Suga se le había unido.

* * *

Lloraron todo el camino a casa, Hinata había recogido todo lo que llevaría al campamento y se quedó en casa del vice capitán. Estaba muy preocupado por el, parecía muy deprimido, no quería quedarse pensando el de ojos avellana, era como si no pudiera cuidar de si solo (aunque aparentara todo lo contrario) Para el Suga-san es una maravillosa persona y nadie merece sus lágrimas.

El y Hinata cenaron juntos y fueron a dormir casi inmediatamente, Koshi quiso preparar un futon para el pelinaranja pero este insistió tanto que quería dormir con la madre del equipo que al final tuvo que aceptar.

-Suga-san? - ya cubiertos con las mantas, se daban la espalda. Hinata seguía preocupado era como si el mayor quisiese hablarle con la mirada, y no podía ignorar aquellos ojos avellana mirándole de tal forma.

\- Mmmm?...No puedes dormir? - su voz se oía frágil, como si no tuviese energías para hablar.

\- Suga-san está enamorado? - volteo quedando frente a su espalda.

-... - suspiro algo pesado, esto claramente fue percatado por el menor.

Le tomó por sorpresa, nunca se había percatado de aquello. Empezó a intentar recordar las caras de Suga mientras estuvo con él, había leído en una encuesta que si mirabas a alguien por más de 5 segundos y tus pupilas se dilataban era una clara insinuación de atracción. Una mirada dolida le cruzo por la mente, aquel momento de soledad que había notado hace un par de días, llamaba a gritos de dolor a alguien pero no podía recordar su rostro. Quién era?

No tardo en pasar aquella idea alocada, era una hipótesis y no pedía nada preguntado.

\- El capitán? - pudo notar como este rápidamente también dio la vuelta.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya no importa - sonrió notándose algo cansado.

\- Los sentimientos de Suga- san son importantes - vio al peligris fruncir el ceño mientras intentaba no llorar - Suga-san es importante - lo abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

Este respondió a la muestra de afecto apretando a Hinata contra él y tras un beso en la frente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

* _Tal vez no debería insistir..._

Se encontraba en casa de su mejor amigo Tsukki le había propuesto querer pasar el rato con el (aunque claramente tenía otras intenciones en mente).

Hace aproximadamente un mes que había tentado a Tsukki a dormir con el intencionalmente ya que claramente le gustaba, siempre que podía se sentaba sobre sus piernas e intentaba tener más contacto, además de que tenía la mala costumbre de desnudarse en frente del ya era una costumbre.

Hasta que un día pillo a el Rubio en un momento de calentura y como siempre insistió en ayudarle dándole una pequeña sección de "masajes". Yamaguchi bajo tanto su pantalón como su ropa interior, pego su cara al suelo y alzo las caderas mientas cierto lugar palpitar, "Te lo puedo prestar si quieres", en un momento de debilidad de parte de Tsukishima ya estaba toqueteando al pecoso.

Le masturbaba lento mientras apretaba de vez en cuando la punta, gemía a lo bajo mientras sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax.

\- T-Tsukki y-yo... AH! - intento advertirle pero ya se había venido sobre su mano - Tsukki... -mano llena de su esencia se dirigió en camino a su entrada, mientras que el pecoso dudaba con la mirada.

No tardo en sentir un dedo del lugar, sintió como le exploraba por dentro y hacia círculos dando paso al segundo y luego al tercero.

Intentaba gemir menos fuerte pero los dedos del Rubio eran bastante largos y no había tardado en encontrar aquel lugar.

-T-Tsukki... ah, ah... - impaciente tomo la aquella mano de Kei apartándola y salvajemente tiro a este hacia atrás, se había sumergido en el placer a tal grado de no poder controlarse.

Se levantó un instante para luego sentarse sobre las caderas de este, nuevamente saco la clara erección del Rubio y sin duda alguna la ubico en aquel lugar volviendo a intentar sentarse sobre ella, fue entrando poco a poco hasta entrar por completa dentro de él.

Yamaguchi tenía pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus ojos, realmente dolía un montón, aquel lugar se contraía apretando el miembro de Tsukki, lo sentía cada vez más, hasta que no pudo más y empezó a moverse por su cuenta.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, ya que moverse por su cuenta se le hacía bástate difícil. Noto que el rubio miraba hacia el suelo evitado la insinuante cara de su amigo.

Hubo un punto en el que Tadashi se separó de él y se acostó de espaldas mientras sostenía sus piernas.

\- P-por favor... Tsukki - le pedía casi en gemidos que entrara en él.

Aunque claramente pronto se arrepentirían de aquello, los dos volvieron a ser uno. Sus movimientos fueron salvajes y de cada estocada lo sentía más dentro, sentía como si fuese a explotar.

\- M-me vengo, Ah... Ah!- volvió a correrse y el rubio no y tardo en ser el próximo.

No todo termino ahí ya que esa vez lo hicieron algunas 6 veces en casa de Tsukishima. Y hasta ahora Tsukki y Yamaguchi lo hacían tanto que parecían conejos; en el gimnasio, en los baños, en casa, en aulas vacías.

Claramente a Yamaguchi le gustaba Tsukishima pero al parecer su inocencia le hacía ser más deseoso e influenciable, siempre le necesitaba para este tipo de cosas pero era claramente sexo sin amor, nunca llegaban aquellos besos o palabras de amor solo era coquetearlo un cómo, lamerlo en todos los lugares posibles y entrárselo en el trasero hasta el fondo.

* _Me siento como una prostituta._

Volvían estar en el acto, aunque los sus gemidos eran constantes era como si lo estuvieran violando, claramente era su culpa por haber caído en la lujuria y tentar de esa forma a su mejor amigo. Aunque nunca perdía la esperanza de tener un amor mutuo ya que solía dejar sus labios separados en espera de un beso el cual nunca llegaba.

Era tan cobarde que nunca se atrevió a besarlo o siquiera hablar de qué tipo de relación tenían, solo le entregaba su cuerpo para satisfacerlo.

Luego aquello siempre se volvía a vestir y se iba o en el caso de ahora se fue dormir y le daba la espalda, aunque el pecoso siempre intentara abrazarle siempre se arrepentía, sentía que si tocaba aquel hilo en el que colgaba su relación, se rompería y no podría volverse a unir.

Era tonto querer sexo antes que la felicidad, pero aunque solo sus cuerpos estén juntos le daba aquel granito de esperanza, aunque estaba más que claro que Tsukishima no dudaría en cambiarlo por alguien mejor.

* Tsukki... Te amo

Sus lágrimas fueron silenciosas toda la noche mientras ellas no tocaran a Tsukki nunca las escucharía.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que amo a Tsukishima y le doy duro, okey ya paro.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus hermosas Review que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **salvaje.**

 **El próximo Capitulo ahí IWAOIIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Esto será sorpresa?

**Advertencia mi perversión subió un 100 % en este capítulo.**

 **Disfruten ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 4**

 **Esto será sorpresa?**

* _Así se siente ser madre soltera?_

Se había levantado temprano en la mañana, cuando intento sentarse sobre la cama se encontró con un pequeño Hinata abrazándole con ternura.

Sonrió al recordar lo amoroso que era el pelinaranja con él, quiso volver a dormir con su pequeño "hijo" pero al percatarse de la hora salto de la cama e intento despertar alterado a Hinata.

\- Oye Hinata, despierta estamos atrasados - movió un poco el cuerpo del pequeño.

\- Suga-san solo 5 minutos más, no mejor 20 - sonrió adormilado cubriéndose por completo con la manta.

Suga se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo si no se apresuraban tal vez no alcanzarían el transporte.

\- Espero que Kageyama-kun no se sienta muy solo por las noches - esto activo todos los sentidos del pelinaranja despertándose casi seguido de haber dicho aquello.

Recogieron todo lo necesario para el campamento; camisetas, chaquetas, pantalones, ropa interior, abrigos, etc.

Luego para ahorrase tiempo se ducharon juntos (Suga ayudo a Hinata a lavarse la espalda y el pelo). No era la primera vez que lo hacían, para ellos era normal ese tipo de cosas.

\- Los pezones de Suga-san son rosaditos e hinchaditos - ese comentario tan vulgar hizo que el peligris cubriera su pecho mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Oye, no mires ahí - se volteó de espaldas siguiendo en labor de lavar muy bien su cuerpo.

\- Además tienes caderas anchas, hasta más anchas que las mías - hizo un puchero.

\- No te fijes en esas cosas - volvió a mirar a Hinata, este estaba en una fase de depresión extraña mientras toqueteaba su esbelto cuerpo - Hinata no te preocupes por tu cuerpo el apenas se está desarrollando, además lo de aquí es lo que cuenta - toco el pecho del pelinaranja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Luego de su pequeña charla en el baño (y de que Hinata lo haya estado observando con emoción todo el rato), se dirigieron a la habitación para vestirse.

\- Es extraño que nos dejen vestir ropa informal para este tipo de cosas - se subió los pantalones mientras se inclinaba hacia el armario buscando una camiseta de su gusto.

\- El profesor dijo algo como que era un campamento completo y haríamos varias actividades además de entrenar - detuvo su misión de ponerse los zapatos - Ahora que lo recuerdo dijo que compartiríamos bus con otro instituto - se sentó sobre la cama.

\- Solo estaban disponibles los buses grandes, así que se decidió compartir con otro instituto - este seguía inclinado en el armario, pero esta vez buscaba calcetines y zapatos.

\- Ojalá no nos toque con el Shiratorizawa - tembló un poco al imaginarse tener que compartir espacio con ellos, después de que perdieron han estado súper rencorosos.

...

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para no llegar tarde, habían acordado estar frente al instituto a las 7:45 y ya eran las 8:03, seguro Daichi se enojaría bastante.

Llegaron apenas con un poco de aire en los pulmones, respiraban agotados y sus ropas estaban mal arregladas. Aunque sea el transporte estaba ahí y afuera los esperaba el capitán con cara de molestia.

Después de que le reclamaran por un millón de cosas, subieron al bus y se pusieron en marcha, Hinata si o si tuvo que sentarse con Tanaka, ya que Ennoshita estaba sentado con Kageyama (bastante extraño a su parecer) y Suga fue obligado por el Capitán a sentarse a su lado ya que seguía preocupado por lo de la última vez.

* _Estoy seguro que ni siquiera sientes algo por mí._

Lo maldecía con la mirada (realmente no, estaba babeando por el) su cuerpo se sentía tenso al tener que respirar en el mismo espacio que él, que repentinamente sus hombros chocasen y le mirara para sonreiré.

* _Tonto..._

Hizo un puchero y volteó la vista hacia la ventana mientras se sostenía ambas manos, estaba temblando demasiado. Volvió a mirar a Daichi y sus miradas se encontraron, Suga se encogió un poco pero aun así él ya lo había notado.

No se esperó que este le tirara suavemente del brazo y tomara su mano dándole pequeños apretones. El peligris ni siquiera puedo mirarle, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, aunque dudo por un momento decidió dejarse llevar.

Se repente el bus se volvió a detener.

* _No me digas que..._

\- Tobio-chan! - esa vos infantil no se podría confundir nunca - Buenos días! - se le vio entrar "emocionado" mientras estaba sostenido de manos con uno de sus compañeros.

\- EL GRAN REY! - grito Hinata desde atrás, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- OIKAWA-SAN! - otro grito de parte de Kageyama.

\- Chibi-chan también está aquí - se pudo ver como se acercaba al pelinaranja y le revolvía el pelo.

\- Oikawa déjate de estupideces y siéntate lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y lo dirigió a un lugar apartado para los dos.

\- Iwa-chan ya está celoso - instintivamente recibió un golpe.

\- No digas estupideces - cruzo los brazos.

\- Iwa-chan no quedo conforme con lo de esta mañana? Quieres hacerlo cuando lleguemos? - acerco coquetamente su cuerpo al del moreno dejando ver un poco de piel debajo de su camiseta.

Se escuchó fuertemente el golpe hasta los asientos de delante.

Suga volvió a mirar a los otros, podía ver como aquel chico salvaje de la última vez, miraba con odio a todos a su alrededor, aunque sus ojos no eran tontos, pudo percatarse que este iba de manos con un chico alto de pelo castaño con apariencia infantil (no era este el que le había gritado el día que se enfrentaron con ellos).

* _Que cosas..._

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

* * *

\- Asahi-san, porque no quiere de mi desayuno? - le tiraba del brazo insistentemente.

* _Nunca quiere de lo que preparo._

\- Estoy bien Nishinoya, gracias - siempre decía lo mismo.

Haber tomado cursos de cocina con su madre los domingos tendría que haberle servido de algo, su madre no era dueña de un pequeño restaurante en vano.

Al darse cuenta que Asahi no comía adecuadamente su almuerzo, decidió por cuenta propia prepararle el almuerzo todos los días y así hasta ahora. Empezó a prepararle el almuerzo desde que profundizaron su relación como compañeros el año pasado, el pequeño solía decir que si la estrella no está el libero se sentiría muy triste.

Pero últimamente no había querido recibir ninguno de los asombrosos almuerzos de Noya, teniendo que dárselo a Hinata o comérselo todo el.

\- Asahi-san, no tiene excusa para no comer, así que abre - como los palillos e intento hacer comer a la fuerza al grandote.

Y si, lo hizo comer y no solo eso también le hizo comer tres raciones más de aquel desayuno delicado. Luego de esto se encargó de darle agua y dejarlo descansar.

* _Así está mejor_

Sonrió mientras apoyaba y movía los brazos se del castaño para poder dormir cómodamente sobre sus piernas.

\- N-Nishinoya e-esto e-es... - balbuceo nervioso mientras intentaba quitarse al libero de encima.

\- Asahi-san es muy cómodo, déjame dormir un rato así - se movió un poco para acomodarse – Asahi-san es el mejor - balbuceo quedándose dormido casi al instante.

* _Que es este sentimiento de calma?_

* * *

-Iwa-chan tu cara mientras duermes es bastante graciosa - apunto la cara adormilada de Iwaizumi mientras se carcajeaba fuertemente.

El moreno frunció el ceño con molestia y lo golpeo en la cabeza para callarle, era realmente molesto que fuera tan inmaduro.

 _* D-duele..._

Mientras el castaño se quejaba y frotaba donde había recibido el golpe, Hajime le tiro del pelo levantando su cara para darle un pequeño y corto beso.

\- Iwa-chan ya tiene ganas? - ahí volvían sus infantiles burlas.

\- Ya cállate imbécil - un ligero sonrojo se hizo evidente en sus mejillas.

\- Puede que paren el bus en unas horas para comprar de comer e ir al baño, quieres aprovechar? - su mirada coqueta ponía de nervios a Iwaizumi, de donde sacaba tanta energía para querer hacerlo a toda hora, no lo habían hecho ya en la mañana?

\- Ve hacerlo tú solo - desvío la mirada hacia la ventana.

Este hizo un puchero y se encogió de piernas mientras las abrazaba, tan difícil era volverlo a hacer unas 8 veces más con él.

 _* Iwa-chan..._

Le miro, este dormitaba torpemente sobre el cristal de la ventana estaba muerto de sueño aunque esto era más por culpa de él, lo habían hecho ayer al llegar del entrenamiento y también en la mañana.

Sabía que si no iba a su casa se quedaría dormido, aunque esto era más una excusa para verle.

Su madre siempre le dejaba entrar fácilmente ya que le quería como a su propio hijo, tanto tiempo juntos eran como familia.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente mientras llevaba el desayuno del moreno hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y dejo la bandeja con el desayuno de una mesita cercana a la cama.

\- Iwa-chan, buenos días - no hubo respuesta alguna - Te traje el desayuno - seguía sin responder.

Empezó a agitarle un poco, aunque tenía algo de miedo que este se levantara de mal humor pero que mejor forma de levantar a Iwa-chan que molestándolo.

Se abalanzo encima de este y coquetamente se adentró en la manta evitando despertarlo, lamió sus propios labios y metió sus manos dentro del pantalón de Iwaizumi para tocarle.

Rápidamente le tiraron del brazo y se abalanzaron sobre el dejándolo de espaldas contra la cama.

\- Que tratas de hacer tan temprano idiota? - estaba claramente molesto, en cualquier momento le golpearía.

\- Iwa-chan no se despertaba y yo... Bueno -se rascaba la cabeza mientras ponía esa típica cara de tonto.

Escucho suspirar a Hajime mientras este se levantaba aunque esto le fue impedido.

\- Iwa-chan - dijo en voz coqueta mientras lo abrazaba por la cadera evitando que se levantase - Quiero… - acerco su cara a la su espalda empezando a frotarla contra aquella.

\- Idiota lo hicimos ayer, si tanto quieres hacerlo hazlo tú solo - volvió a intentar levantarse.

Oikawa volvió a tirar de él haciendo que se sentase sobre la cama, sin perder tiempo se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno.

\- Y que harás con esto? - aquí volvía su tono coqueto descarado, apuntaba a la naciente erección de Iwa-chan.

\- Eres un imbécil sabias? - le tiro del pelo acercándolo a él.

\- Iwa-chan es el mejor - sus labios rozaron lentamente los del otro y así hasta que profundizaron el beso.

\- I-idiota... Mm... Mama esta abajo - dijo intentando quitarse de encima a Toru.

\- Ella se iba a trabajar justo cuando llegue, así que... - estiro sus labios hacia Iwaizumi mientras intentaba acercarse, aunque este volvió a apartarle.

\- Tenemos que estar a las 7:50 frente al instituto, recuerdas? - tenía una mano sobre la cara del castaño, este pataleaba y movía los brazos intentando volverse a aferrar a él.

\- Son las 6 de la mañana, además solo será unos instantes - lloriqueaba de forma estúpida, aunque eso no evito que su mente pervertida se pusiera en marcha empezando a lamer los dedos de este.

\- No vale la pena que diga algo, tu siempre tienes lo que quieres - le tiro hacia la cama - Esta vez no te iras sin sufrir las consecuencias - mordió el cuello de Oikawa haciéndole temblar un poco.

Este devoraba hambriento aquel lugar sin compasión alguna dejando algo rojos aquellos lugares donde su lengua pasaba.

El castaño alzo su camiseta para que este prosiguiera con su pecho, primero empezó haciendo círculos en aquellos pezones rosados claramente erectos, luego aproximo su boca a uno de ellos volviendo a su labor de comerse a Oikawa.

\- Agh... Ah - gemía mientras sostenía la de este cabeza para mantener el contacto.

Luego de morderlo por todos lados y dejar casi rojos sus pezones, desabrocho el pantalón del castaño y los quito junto con su ropa interior tirándolo por algún lugar de la habitación.

\- Idiota levanta tu trasero - Oikawa obedeció subiendo su trasero mientras apoyaba su cara sobre una almohada.

Sintió como las manos de su amado le tocaban masturbándole lentamente mientras jugueteaba con su entrada haciendo pequeño círculos.

Esos movimientos se hicieron cada vez más constantes, no tardo en sentir algo húmedo lamerle aquella zona. Iwaizumi degustaba aquel lugar como fruto de dioses adentrando su lengua y lubricando ese apetitoso lugar.

\- I-Iwa-chan d-déjame hacerlo t-también - dijo tartamudeando, Hajime recostó su cuerpo para dejarle libre acceso a su miembro.

No pudo evitar gemir un poco al ver aquella cosa que tanto le gustaba, demonios era enorme! A duras penas ponía entrarla completa en su boca.

Por más que intentara chupar constantemente el miembro de Iwa-chan le era imposible, este se aprovechaba de su debilidad en aquella zona introduciendo sus dedos húmedos y cubiertos de su propio semen.

\- I-Iwa... Y-yo... AAHH! - se había vuelto a correr sobre su mano.

No pudo seguir más, estaba cubierto de baba y algo de semen mientras lagrimeaba un poco. Le volteo posicionándose entre sus piernas.

\- Voy a meterlo - su voz extasiada le hizo tragar grueso, ya sabía lo que venía.

Respiro profundo, aunque le gustase tanto tenerlo dentro de él, siempre le recordaba a su primera vez, fue tan doloroso, por más que dilataron aquella zona tardaron hasta para entrar la puntita ( _porque Iwa-chan tuvo que ser superdotado en ese lugar también_ ).

Mientras pensaba todo lo estúpido que fue aquel momento sintió algo rozar su entrada.

\- Oye presta atención - de una estocada entro casi a la mitad en él, un gran gemido salió de la boca de Toru - Este lugar es tan infantil como tú, nunca se acostumbra - lo tomo bruscamente de sus caderas y le penetro poco a poco hasta entrar por completo.

\- Ah... Ah - Gemía en voz baja, era cierto que nunca se acostumbraba no era tan fácil para el poder aguantar tal tamaño - Ya... Puedes moverte - se agarró de las mantas y almohadas a su alrededor.

Sintió las primeras estocadas algo lentas como acostumbraba a hacer, luego que se acostumbrase nuevamente a él volvían a ese ritmo desenfrenado que acostumbraban.

\- Ah! Ah!... ah - sus gemidos se rebotaban en toda la habitación con el constante ruido de la cama moviéndose.

Oikawa estiro sus brazos hacia Iwaizumi, quería besarle, sentía sus labios resecarse por la falta de contacto. Este entendió rápidamente las suplicas del otro volviendo a devorarse mutuamente los labios.

Se habían hundido en el placer de aquel constante movimiento, el castaño le había rodeado con las piernas para hacer las estocadas más fuertes y directas.

\- I-Iwa-chan... Ah...AH! ME VENGO! - sentía que pronto iba a explotar.

\- Espera solo un poco - apretó el miembro de este evitando que se corriera antes.

\- Por favor! Vente adentro! - suplicaba mientras intentaba sostenerse lo más fuerte que pudo dé la espalda del moreno.

\- Imbécil - dio un par de estocadas más de que los dos llegaron al clímax,

Saco su miembro de este dejando salir una gran parte de su semen, y se acostó a su lado intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

\- Iwa-chan? - volteo para mirarle.

\- Ahora que quieres Oikawa - le apretó la nariz dejándola rosadita.

\- Hagámoslo otra vez - le abrazo por el cuello mientras intentaba volver a seducirle.

\- Si llegamos tarde va a ser por tu culpa, idiota - volvió a encimarse sobre este y entre risas, pataleos y gemidos volvieron a unirse.

Mientras estuviesen juntos todo lo demás se perdía a su alrededor, ojalá todo esto fuese eterno.

* * *

 **Gracias por los review, me siento muy feliz al ver que les gusta una de mis locuras pervertidas.**

 **Bueno el próximo capítulo les tengo una sorpresita.**

 **Les daré una pista.**

 **ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR.**

 **Ok, no.**


	5. Esto es un poco arriesgado

**Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 5**

 **Esto es un poco arriesgado**

\- Daichiiii! - hizo un puchero mientras intentaba quitarle de las manos su preciada bolsa de papas - Dame mis papas -le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho, habían estado jugueteando todo el rato en sus asientos.

\- Esto es malo para Suga - el peligris frunció el ceño y le modio la mano que justamente tenía las papas.

\- Deja de decirme gordo! -se había pegado de su mano como si fuese animal a su presa.

\- Ahg, no muerdas - intento quitarle estirándole de los cachetes - Piensa en nuestro hijo - mala idea haber dicho aquello, Suga casi le arranca la mano.

\- No estoy embarazado, eso es imposible - dijo furioso - Además que si lo estuviese no sería tuyo - se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a su función de comer y mirar por la ventana.

* _No puedo imaginarme con nadie más que contigo._

\- Con quien me estas siendo infiel? - le tiro un poco del hombro para que voltease a verle, este le miraba con una cara de terror parecía estar enojado.

* _Me estas tomando el pelo?._

\- No lo sé, dudo que Hinata me pueda embarazar - cubrió sus propios labios de repente había dicho algo que no debía.

* _Estoy jodido_

Volteo la mirada para volver a verle, parecía molesto pensó varias veces antes de decir algo.

\- Y-yo... Bueno - tembló un poco, no sabía que decir.

-Pff .. Jajaja - rio de repente, Suga ladeo la cabeza confundido - Estoy bromeando tonto no te lo tomes tan enserio - aló sus cachetes para luego pellizcarle la nariz.

Otra vez mala idea el peligris casi le arranca el brazo, este volvió a morderlo de una forma salvaje.

Iban a seguir con sus jugueteos todo el rato hasta llegar al campamento ya que no faltaba tanto para su destino, pero el autobús se detuvo llamando la atención de todos. El capitán movió un poco a Suga para poder mirar por la ventana, esto no podría estar pasando, no de nuevo acá.

\- Profesor?! - Daichi se levantó algo alterado de su asiento, que era lo que pasaba afuera.

Miro por la ventana, parpadeo dos veces antes de volver a reaccionar.

* _Este lugar de nuevo..._

\- Sawamura-kun, no tenemos más opciones es el lugar más cercano y económico - hizo varias reverencias mientras intentaba calmar a Daichi.

\- No les basto con que le hayan ofrecido follar a Suga dos veces! - grito bastante molesto esto hizo que el vice capitán se levantara de su asiento para intentar calmarlo.

\- Daichi por favor - intento tirarle de los hombros pero este le evito - Daichi - entrelazo su mano con la de él, esto le tomó por sorpresa calmándose de inmediato.

\- Que crees que pasaría si se sobrepasan contigo!? - frunció el ceño mientras apretaba su mano.

Suga apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del capitán, era cierto la última vez que hicieron el campamento en Tokio se habían detenido para comprar de comer en aquel lugar ya que el encargado había oído de sus excelentes precios económicos.

Era una tienda bastante grande tanto como un almacén y no dejaba de entrar y salir personas, pero esto no era solo lo único, en su interior parecía tener ese tipo de empleados Host (acompañantes) que coqueteaban con todo lo que se acercaba. Se podía ver cómo pasado unos minutos uno de ellos desaparecía de los pasillos con una que otra clienta.

Un par de estos chicos fijaron su atención en los que aparentaban ser pasivos del equipo, llegando a un punto donde le apretaron y toquetearon el trasero a Hinata y Nishinoya (aunque este último se molestó bastante) otros se ofrecieron a llevar a Suga, Ennoshita y Yamaguchi al despacho para intimar más (tener sexo, eso está más que claro).

Todos estaban súper alterados cubriendo sus traseros con ambas manos, podrían ser violados por esos depredadores en cualquier momento. El vice capitán intento defenderlos pero varios chicos seguían con aquella propuesta en pie (también le ofrecieron un trío, pero esto otro no se lo contó a Daichi).

Mágicamente aparecieron los otros para salvarlos de aquella situación tan incómoda, si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo ellos seguro estarían que más que violados por orgías de 7 mientras los penetraban doblemente.

Koshi tembló un poco al tener que recordar aquello, no pudo evitar tomarse la cadera imaginado lo que podría pasar si los dejaban solos.

\- Tenemos un plan - Ukai se volteo de su asiento mirando de reojo a Takeda quien seguía tembloroso.

\- Que propone? - no podrían descuidarse en aquella situación.

\- Saldrán en parejas, dudo que se les acerquen si están tomados de las manos el profesor y yo lo comprobamos la última vez - sonrió al ver que el encargado se sonrojaba hasta las orejas e intentaba balbucear algo.

Dicho aquello prosiguieron a salir en parejas tomados de las manos aunque alguien se había negado completamente (Tsukishima), pero aun así Yamaguchi no le dejo ir solo.

* * *

\- Tu mano esta sudorosa, que asco - se quejaba el pelinegro mientras miraba con molestia a Hinata.

\- No es mi culpa, tu mano está caliente - se sonrojo un poco al notar que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Hinata idiota - siguió caminando mientras llevaba a rastras a el pelinaranja, este le era imposible seguirle el paso sin empezar a correr, un paso de los de Kageyama eran 20 de los de él.

Este era el momento correcto para hablarle lo de la carta? Tomo varias bocadas de aire antes de intentar hablar.

\- Kageyama... Yo, este - comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle de aquello.

Volvió a tomar aire e intentó hablar de nuevo pero al ver una cara conocida (para su mala suerte, era uno de esos empleados).

\- Oh, pero si eres el chico de la otra vez - se acercó sonriente a ambos uno de los empleados del lugar, Hinata rápidamente se escondió en la espalda de Kageyama sin soltar obviamente su mano.

\- Porque no busca algo mejor que hacer - Kageyama le intimido con la mirada para que se alejase.

\- De lo que me perdí... Ya tienes novio - frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero - Bueno cuando termines con el sabes dónde buscarme, ardillita - dirigió una mirada coqueta hacia Hinata mientras se lamia los labios.

\- Estas buscando pelea!? - Kageyama se acercó al sujeto incitándole que se fuera.

\- Si buscas buen sexo, es mejor que busques de un profesional - un tonto descuido del pelinegro, haber soltado al pelinaranja, aquel tipo aprovecho el momento para poder manosearlo en su parte trasera.

Justo cuando el más alto intento volver a gritarle este había desaparecido de su vista, aquel imbécil solo estaba tras el pequeño.

\- Porque no le pegaste Hinata idiota - le golpeo en la cabeza mientras volvía a emprender el paso llevándose a rastras al

\- Kageyama este... - le tiro un poco de la sudadera - Y-yo... Este- fue interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que "El gran rey".

\- Tobio-chaaaaaan - apareció de la nada tomado de manos con su amigo que parecía mirar amenazante a todo el que cruzara.

\- Oikawa-san? - alzo una ceja, ahora que quería.

\- Han visto por acá a Perro loco-chan y a Yahaba, el chico que estaba con él? -dedico una de esas típicas sonrisas mientras balanceaba su brazo con el de Iwaizumi - Perro loco-chan se enoja con facilidad y más si se trata de Yahaba, no le gusta que se le acerquen - empezó a dar vueltas en círculos logrando molestar a Hajime lo suficiente para dejarlo en el piso un rato.

\- En resumen si los ven avísennos - el moreno se despidió de ellos amablemente para luego llevarse arrastrado a Oikawa.

\- Perro loco quién es? - pregunto confundido el pelinaranja.

\- El chico de las líneas en la cabeza - instintivamente volvió a tomar la mano del pequeño, mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar a esos dos.

\- Lo vi cerca del cajero cuando estábamos buscando las gomitas de oso - levanto un dedo al haber recordado aquello.

Caminaron hasta el área de dulces, el pelinegro fue un poco más considerable con el pequeño y comenzó a caminar despacio mientras Hinata inconscientemente acariciaba su mano con ternura.

Escucharon unas voces algo entrecortadas en una de esas esquinas oscuras del lugar. Los encontraron, estos dos parecían discutir mientras el más bajo se devoraba al castaño.

\- Kageyama-kun... - le miro, preguntándole con la mirada si les interrumpían.

\- Vámonos, no es buena idea interrumpirlos - un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, ese tal Yahaba no parecía contenerse si de gemidos se trataba.

Se levantó mientras el pelinaranja también hacia lo mismo e sigilosamente intentaron alejarse del lugar, pero un sonido muy bajo hizo que ambos volteasen estos dos ya se encontraban en aquello, el rubio le había recostado en uno de esos estantes vacíos para poder penetrarlo más profundo.

Kageyama y Hinata no pudieron moverse de aquel lugar tampoco podían apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Era algo nuevo para ambos nunca habían visto este tipo de cosas, dos hombres teniendo sexo eso no se veía todo los días.

\- Con que aquí estaban estos - aparecer de la nada era típico de Toru - Parecen estar muy entretenidos Tobio- chan, Chibi-chan - puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras les dedicaba una mirada coqueta.

Hinata pego un grito, interrumpiendo a los enamorados. Estos dos nada más acomodaron sus ropas y siguieron caminando por el lugar, no sin antes Kyoutani les dedicara miradas de odio a los tres espectadores.

* * *

\- Daichi esto es un poco incómodo - alzo un poco la mirada, este lo tenía apegado contra el pasando una mano por su cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía su mano.

\- Es mejor así con tal de que esos bastardos no te toquen - en su voz se notaba lo furioso que estaba, desde que entraron los empleados ya le habían puesto el ojo al peligris.

\- No te enojes por eso yo estoy bien, además puedo defenderme solo - sonrió mientras picaba ligeramente la cara de Sawamura.

El capitán le dirigió la mirada ya un poco más calmado, se miraron un largo rato mientras caminaban sin rumbo alguno sobre aquel lugar, volvió a sentir como de nuevo le apretaba la mano y pegaba su cuerpo más al de él.

\- Suga... - ese tono de voz tan seductor le hizo estremecerse de manera drástica suspirando con pesadez, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a su oído, su respiración caliente le hizo sonrojar en gravedad - Tus cejas son enormes - rio mientras volvía a alejarse de aquel lugar para empezar a peinarle las cejas con ambos pulgares.

Suga tardo varios minutos en reaccionar y cuando volvió en si le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al capitán dejándolo tirado en el suelo, luego de esto decidió seguir por su cuenta por esos lugares tenía rato de querer comprar dos o tres bolsas de papas, esta vez las compraría picantes para que Daichi no se las comiera todas.

Caminaba algo distraído buscando el área donde se encontraban las papas, hasta que sin querer rozo hombros con alguien y se casi se cae al mirar de vuelta se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kageyama.

\- Kageyama... - le llamo, este parecía buscar algo miraba hacia todos los lados posibles - Buscas algo? - camino tras el llamando su atención.

-Suga-san? - le miro frunciendo el ceño - A visto a Hinata?, el idiota se enojó de la nada me pateo y salió corriendo gritando estupideces - movió los dedos de una forma extraña como si estuviese masacrando a alguien.

\- Espera, Perdiste a Hinata! - abrió los ojos como platos, sabia claramente que podría pasar en aquel lugar con el pequeño - Porque no lo estás buscando! - lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a caminar algo desesperado.

Después de recorrer más de 5 pasillos completos y sin nada nuevo que ver el peligris ya empezaba a alterarse empezando a preocuparse de gravedad, acaso estos imbéciles le habían hecho algo a su bebe?

\- Suga, llevo rato buscándote - el capitán apareció de uno de los pasillos anteriores, este desvío la mirada notando como Suga evidentemente sostenía la muñeca de Kageyama - Que están haciendo? - pareció molestarse un poco por el contacto de estos dos, evito mirar lo evidente.

\- Hinata... Mi niño - se apartó del pelinegro para aferrarse con fuerza a la camiseta del capitán, sus ojos están llorosos en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto.

\- Le paso algo a Hinata? - dijo alterado.

\- Hace 30 minutos que se separó de mí y no le encontramos - el más alto dijo con seriedad mientras volvía a emprender el paso para buscarlo.

Así empezaron la búsqueda masiva por todo el lugar, preguntaron a todo el mundo y nadie parecía saber del pequeño, esto los preocupo aún más aunque no se esperaban que Tsukishima también haya perdido de vista a Yamaguchi. Ahora tenían que buscarlos a ambos aunque al rubio no pareció preocuparle mucho dijo algo así como "De seguro está en el baño".

\- Oikawa-san! - grito Kageyama a lo lejos llamando su atención.

\- Tobio-chan que gusto verte de nuevo, vienes a alabar a tu superior? - puso su mano en la cadera.

\- Oikawa, ha visto a Hinata y a Yamaguchi cerca? - pregunto Sawamura tomando un poco de aire, habían estado buscándolos por más de una 1 más o menos.

\- Mmmm - puso un dedo sobre sus labios empezando a repasar lo que había visto hoy; todos los hombres a su alrededor coqueteándole y comiéndoselo con la mirada, Iwa-chan muy molesto e intimidando a todo el que se me acercaba, sexo intenso sin preservativo en el baño con Iwa-chan, también vio unos tipos llevando juguetes bastantes sospechosos al... Ya sabía.

\- Oikawa-san sabe algo? - al pelinegro le pareció darse cuenta que este sabía dónde estaban.

* * *

\- Juro que cuando me suelte los voy a patear hasta la muerte - gritaba mientras forcejeaba para poder desatarse, Hinata se encontraba atado a uno de los estantes pesados del despacho.

\- Tu turno llegara espera que terminemos aquí ardillita, no seas impaciente - este chico se encontraba encima del pecoso, su ropa estaba desarreglada y toda arrugada.

-Por favor... No - se quejó casi en un susurro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos tenía un dos chicos sobre él, uno sosteniendo sus manos mientras besaba su rostro y le toqueteaba un poco el pecho y el otro estaba entre sus piernas lamiendo sus pezones y desabrochando un poco su pantalón para tocarle.

\- Dejen a Yamaguchi en paz! - volvió a gritar, las lágrimas caían de su rostro era horrible para el ver como estaban a punto de violar a su amigo.

\- Estas tan impaciente? - aquel chico se levantó dejando que el otro "divertirse" solo con el pecoso - Bueno ya me tienes así... Así que empecemos - se dirigió hacia el pelinaranja y abrió sus piernas ubicándose entre ellas, rozando su evidente erección contra la ropa del pequeño.

\- Espera... n- fue callado por la dominante boca de su atacante, este no tardo en empezar a meter su lengua aunque instintivamente fue mordido por Shouyou.

\- Que ardillita tan rebelde, tendré que adiestrarte - empezó a quitarle el pantalón, aunque Hinata le pateaba constantemente.

\- Suéltame... No quiero esto... - seguía llorando mientras seguía resistiéndose - Yo...Kageyama... Kageyama - balbuceaba sin sentido, estaba asustado.

\- Solo piensa que es tu novio el que te está haciendo esto, no notaras la diferencia aunque de seguro soy mejor que en el en este aspecto - el pequeño estaba cansado, sus muñecas estaban rojas de tanto forcejeo hubo un momento en que dejo de resistirse y miro hacia Yamaguchi, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas mientras aquel chico ya estaba dispuesto a penetrarlo, ya le había bajado el pantalón hasta la mitad de las rodillas.

* _De seguro que todo acabara cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos..._

Apretó los ojos y se hizo de oídos sordos, dejo de sentir por un momento de seguro de quedaría tan traumado de esa manera.

Luego escucho un fuerte golpe como si alguien hubiese abierto la puerta con fuerza, ignoro aquello volviendo a su función de volverse de piedra aunque al no sentir la presencia de aquellas manos sobre el instintivamente le incitaron a abrir los ojos.

* _Mi salvación..._

\- Hinata Idiota, que demonios estabas haciendo! - grito Kageyama mientras rápidamente le desataba las muñecas.

\- Tu también me gustas Kageyama-kun - con sus muñecas recién desatadas tomo del cuello al pelinegro y le dio un ligero beso - Me gustas, me gustas... - repetía una y otra vez.

\- Oye que te pasa tan de repente idiota, estabas a punto de ser violado - frunció el ceño mientras intenta quitárselo de arriba, este ya se había desmayado colgado de él.

\- Te encuentras bien Yamaguchi, no te hicieron nada? - el capitán fue a auxiliar a Tadashi que se encontraba tembloroso intentando volver a colocarse la ropa.

El no paraba de llorar tenía tanto miedo, Tsukishima prosiguió a acercase a ayudarlo.

\- Mal nacidos - Sugawara volteo la mirada al darse cuenta que los abusadores (hijos de su...) intentaban huir - Daichi sácalos de aquí yo me encargo de estos - lo miro mientras hacía sonar sus puños.

\- Sugawara-san con gusto déjeme ayudarlo - se ofreció el más alto.

Sin duda estos tipos terminaron más que muertos, si se trataba de Suga y Tsukishima ya podrían pensar en un homicidio (aunque se sobre pasaron un poco con lo de meterles a ambos todos sus juguetes por donde no les da la luz)

...

No pasaron ni un rato más en aquel lugar decidieron marcharse de inmediato, y así siguieron su camino hacia el campamento.

Ya era de noche por lo que la mayoría estaba durmiendo; Suga y Daichi descansaba casi uno encima de otro, Tsukishima dormía bastante quieto mientras era abrazado dulcemente por Yamaguchi, Asahi tenía descansando sobre el al pequeño Nishinoya, Hinata se aferra muy fuertemente al brazo de Kageyama mientras este descansaba sobre su cabeza.

Este había sido un día muy duro para todos, de seguro ya no se les ocurriría volver a aquel lugar.

Aunque esa declaración no debe ser olvidada.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar enferme de una forma horrible apenas podía comer.**

 **Pero bueno volviendo al capítulo, no sé qué me pasaba en la cabeza pero se me vino está loca idea a la mente (iré al infierno por esto) solo pensar en la carita de Yamaguchi llorando me dan ganas de tirarme de un puente.**

 **Y si… este capítulo se me descontrolo un poco.**

 **También quiero pedirles ayuda en una cosita, las parejas del Shiratorizawa.**

 **Compártanme las que más les gusten.**

 **(A mí en lo personal me encanta el Ushiten y Kawasemi)**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos para la próxima.**


	6. Corazón que calla

**Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 6**

 **Corazón que calla**

\- Bueno aquí estamos - dijo Ukai mientras bajaba del autobús, era un lugar extenso, al parecer el entrenador del Shiratorizawa tenía buenos contactos ya que conseguir unos dormitorios enormes y un gimnasio inmenso para entrenar, no era tarea fácil.

\- Waaaaa, es enorme! - grito Hinata siendo acompañado de Tanaka y Nishinoya, estos saltaban de emoción con todo lo que veían.

\- Y donde están los demás equipo? - Suga bajaba del transporte mientras era acompañado de Daichi.

\- De seguro ya están adentro, deben estar asignando los dormitorios - comento Takeda mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

...

Al entrar se encontraron con las demás academias adentro haciendo cualquier cosa al azar, unos dormían tanto como en sillas como en el suelo y otros perdían el tiempo en cualquier otra cosa.

\- HEY HEY HEY! - se escuchó gritar a alguien seguido de un "Tch" de parte de Tsukishima - Tsukki, cuanto tiempo sin vernos - puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio dándole unas sacudidas.

\- Bokuto-san, parece estar molestando a Tsukishima - menciono el pelinegro mientras aparecía a sus espaldas.

\- Akaashi?! - Volteo de repente - Dónde estabas?! - grito mientras intentaba tomar de los hombros al armador de su equipo.

\- Tsukishima me alegra verte -hizo una pequeña sonrisa muy ligera y el rubio respondió con una reverencia algo disimulada.

\- Akaasheeee, me estas ignorando?! - el mencionado le miro unos instantes.

\- No voy a compartir dormitorio con usted, Bokuto-san... - siguió su función de volver a perder el tiempo por ahí.

\- Akaasheeeeeee!? - grito mientras empezaba a perseguirle.

Todos se miraron extrañados, que cosas le esperarían de este lugar.

\- Kageyama-kun... - el pelinaranja miro hacia el mientras jugaba con sus propios de dedos.

\- No voy a compartir dormitorio contigo, idiota - le miro de reojo.

\- Oye ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! - se quejo

\- Eres un desastre, sería un problema estar junto a ti - frunció el ceño.

Estos siguieron peleando hasta que hicieron enojar a Daichi.

...

Todos estaban reunidos en la reacción de los dormitorios, muchos estaban a medio dormir, otros (como Akaashi) estaban caminado por el lugar (o escapando de Bokuto). Ya estaban todos reunidos, así que el entrenador del Shiratorizawa se hizo presente para hablar.

\- Buenas tardes, estudiantes - todos hicieron silencio - Como ven, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la graduación de los de tercero. No lo tomen como una despedida, si no como una muestra de amabilidad de parte de nosotros sus entrenadores - dijo mientras miraba a los mencionados.

\- Las habitaciones tienen dos camas, así que tendrán que compartir habitación con alguien - recordó Takeda.

\- No se peleen por estas cosas, si su compañero de cuarto no les agrada pueden cambiar con alguien más, mientras pidan nuestra autorización - el entrenador del Nekoma miro con seriedad a todos.

\- Busquen su compañeros, les doy 5 minutos - resalto Ukai.

Rápidamente todos se reunieron en pareja, bueno Kuroo fue abandonado por Kenma (había escogido a Hinata como compañero) y Bokuto estaba igual (Kageyama le ofreció compartir habitación a Akaashi, y este no lo pensó dos veces). Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron unos instantes, y si… Terminaron compartiendo habitación.

* * *

\- Después que me declare evita todo tipo de contacto conmigo - decía entre lamentos el peliblanco, el pelinegro solo se burlaba de él.

\- No parece interesado en ese tipo de cosas, le ofrecí dormir conmigo en el anterior campamento y ni siquiera me miro - rio al ver como Bokuto le dirigía miradas de odio.

\- Oye!? No se supone que somos mejores amigos?! - seguía gritoneando el de ojos amarillos.

\- Tiene buen cuerpo, no se puede evitar - sonrió malicioso.

\- No te atrevas a quitarme a mi Akaashi - esta vez estaba lloriqueando, este chico no tenía remedio.

\- Dudo que se fije en alguno de nosotros - dijo en forma de burla, haciendo entrar a Bokuto en su modo emo.

Siguió burlándose de su amigo mientras le pegaba.

\- Oye y no que estabas saliendo con el enano de tu equipo? - hizo pucheros mientras fruncía el ceño.

Se escuchó a Tetsurou suspirar para luego volver esa típica cara maliciosa.

\- Yaku? No, terminamos hace un año - se recostó en su cama - Tenemos sexo de vez en cuando, así que se podría decir que todavía conservamos eso - dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta para poder dormir más cómodo.

\- No puedo creer que le hayas puesto los cuernos con Konaha - le lanzo una almohada - Acaso no te conformas con nada? - la misma almohada que había lanzado le dio en la cara, Kuroo la había lanzado bastante fuerte.

\- No me vengas con tus virginidades del amor verdadero - decía mientras se burlaba de su mejor amigo, este seguía siendo virgen por alguna extraña razón - Konaha parece estar muy ofrecido a ti, porque no le preguntas? - se sentó para mirar a Bokuto.

\- Oye no escuchaste que me gusta Akaashi?! - frunció el ceño - No creo que pueda hacerlo con alguien que no me gusta - volteo la mirada avergonzándose un poco por lo que dijo.

\- Mientras tu cuerpo sea compatible con el de tu compañero, todo está bien - su cara se puso seria - El cuerpo de Yaku se adapta perfectamente al mío, a veces lo hacemos hasta 4 veces más de lo normal - sonrió al recordar cómo se enojaba este al día después.

Bokuto le miro extrañado, desde cuando su amigo se había vuelto tan... Puto, sería la palabra perfecta?

\- Creí que te gustaba el rarito de tu armador - ladeo la cabeza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio algo sospechoso, el pelinegro pasó una mano por su cara y prosiguió a seguir hablando.

\- Gustar dices? Estas bromeando, cierto?... Solo es mi amigo de la infancia, es normal que hable del de vez en cuando - por fin una sonrisa sincera, y no esas burlonas.

No hubo más conversación luego de esto, Bokuto rápidamente había caído dormido y Kuroo perdía el tiempo mensajeándose con Yaku.

 _(Teléfono)_

 _{9:45}_

 _K [ Que haces, Yaku?]_

 _Y [Estoy durmiendo!... Que quieres, idiota?!]_

 _K [Estoy aburrido]_

 _Y [No jodas...]_

 _K [Voy a tu cuarto, espérame]_

 _Y [ Quien dijo que podías venir!?...Estoy ya en la cama!? ]_

 _K [No te estoy preguntado :)]_

 _Y [Jodete...]_

 _K [Espérame en la puerta '3']_

Dejo a un lado el celular y prosiguió a levantarse lo más silenciosamente posible, evitando despertar a su mejor amigo. Se puso su camiseta y rápidamente busco entre sus cosas un par de cositas que iba a utilizar.

Camino lo más callado que pudo, al doblar camino derecho llegando así a la habitación de Yaku (el cual compartía con Shibayama). Y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, el pelinaranja salió por ella.

\- Pareces impaciente, tanto me deseas? - se acercó lo más que pudo al pequeño, acorralando lo contra la pared.

\- Eres un idiota, lo sabias? - volteo el rostro justamente al notar que el pelinegro quería besarle.

\- Acaso no quieres hacerlo?- sonrió mientras le levantaba una pierna, sosteniéndola con su cuerpo.

\- ...Te odio - le abrazo del cuello, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

Se podía ver a lo lejos como estos dos de escabullían rápidamente entre los pasillos llegando en si a el cuarto de duchas, percatándose primero que no hubiera nadie. Empezaron intensos, Yaku tenía las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Kuroo mientras este se encargaba de quitarle la camiseta.

\- Si nos descubren va a ser tu culpa - frunció el ceño viendo como este cerraba con pestillo la puerta de la ducha a la que entraron.

El pelinegro devoraba su cuerpo sin piedad, ya se había apropiado de sus pezones, moviéndolos y saboreándolos. Era imposible para el pelinaranja no soltar un par de gemidos, no podía negar que Kuroo era bastante bueno en el sexo.

\- Ah, espera... Me estas rozando contra ti... - se retorció un poco al sentir como la erección muy evidente del más alto rozaba contra su trasero.

\- Pareces muy deseoso - mordió uno de sus pezones, acto seguido dirigió peligrosamente su mano al pantalón de Morisuke comenzando a tocarle.

\- N-no... No toques - intentando no gemir mordió en el hombro del pelinegro y se aferró fuertemente a su espalda.

\- Deja que te quite esto tan molesto - bajo a el pequeño de encima de él y algo apresurado le quito el pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Yaku volvió a encimarse en el pelinegro, mientras este volvía a masturbarle lentamente, no tardó mucho en hacer venir al pelinaranja.

\- A-ah... - gimió un poco al sentir como Tetsurou hacia círculos en su entrada -I-imbécil... N-no, Kuroo - volvió a gimotear.

Escuchar como el más bajo se quejaba le hizo sonreír con lujuria, e introdujo el primer dedo. Un gemido bastante fuerte salió de la boca de Yaku, este no sabía controlarse con respecto a ese punto, más si se trataba de Kuroo.

Sus ojos miraban al pelinegro, llenos de deseo. Rápidamente Kuroo se percató de aquello y le beso, algo suave al principio luego profundizaron más el beso, esto se había vuelto un duelo de quien devoraba a quien.

Poco a poco abrió paso para el segundo dedo, sin separar sus bocas ni un segundo. Aunque no hubiera el amor que se esperaba, se sentía ese sabor tan dulce pero a la vez tan vacío y sin emoción.

El tercero dedo entro con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera pudo sentirlo, el menor ya se había sumergido en la lujuria esperando ser uno con el más alto.

\- Puedes... Meterlo - dijo al separar sus bocas, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Kuroo volviendo a besarle.

\- Como pida, mi princesa - sonrió, para luego ser pateado por una de las piernas que rodeaban su cadera.

Saco sus dedos del interior de Yaku y prosiguió a sacar su miembro del pantalón, busco el punto correcto mientras se ponía un condón para evitar los accidentes (no quería que Yaku le pareara a muerte por haberlo llenado de su esencia).

Empezó a entrar lentamente, sintió como Yaku temblaba y se aferraba a su cuerpo, este siempre que lo hacía, buscaba lo más posible el contacto de Kuroo, sentía que si tal vez lo abrazaba con más fuerza no se iría de su lado.

Al estar completamente dentro se quedó quieto unos instantes y luego empezó a moverse algo lento de lo regular.

\- Kuroo... M-más rápido – le mordió el labio inferior.

Esto acabo con todo el autocontrol del más alto, empezó a entrar y la salir a tal velocidad que Yaku tuvo que separar sus labios porque no podía contener sus gritos.

-K- Kuroo... ah, ah - su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más. El más alto lo había sumergido en un placer exquisito.

Iban subiendo cada vez la velocidad al mismo tiempo que se perdía en aquellos movimientos tan constantes. El pelinegro le había bajado de encima de el para ponerlo contra la pared de la ducha, volviendo a unir sus cuerpos.

Pasaron varios minutos, el pelinaranja estaba al borde del clímax pero le era incapaz de hablar en este tipo de situación, de su boca solo salían gemidos en abundancia.

\- K-Kuroo, Yo... - sintió como el pelinegro volvía a tocar ese punto sensible, soltó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que se corría.

Mientras tanto Kuroo prosiguió a terminar, subiendo el ritmo del vaivén de sus cuerpos. Sostuvo la cadera de Yaku para luego dejar salir su esencia.

Lo hicieron un par de veces más antes de salir del cuarto de ducha, intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, volvieron a doblar por las mismas esquinas llegando así a la habitación de Yaku.

\- Ah, olvide decirte... Lev se me declaro hace algunos días - dijo mientras volvía a voltearse hacia Kuroo.

\- Porque no sales con él? - sonrió burlón, ganándose una patada del pequeño - No te preocupes por lo nuestro, podemos seguir haciéndolo. Por mí no hay ningún problema - le guiño un ojo, el pelinaranja le fulmino con la mirada.

\- Deberías dejar de ser tan cobarde y declararte - cruzo los brazos, y volvió a voltearse - Eres la única persona que Kozume necesita - abrió la puerta y entro a su cuarto.

Tetsurou bajo un poco la mirada, su cara parecía frustrada. Nunca espero que el más bajo se percatara de aquello.

\- Odio que tengas razón - susurro mientras empezaba a caminar a su habitación.

 _* Todo sea por no lastimarlo..._

* * *

\- Te dije que no vistieras de esa forma, acaso te gusta que te acosen o te miren de esa forma - dijo molesto Tsukishima, lo había acorralado contra la cama justo después de que terminaron de llegar a la habitación.

\- Me gusta cómo me queda, no me importa lo que pienses - hizo un puchero mientras volteaba el rostro.

\- Me estas escuchando!? - le agarra de la cara intentando que mirase hacia él.

\- Tsukki es molesto... - dijo con mientras volvía a mirarle - Ni siquiera somos pareja - intento quitárselo de encima, pero este le apreso llevando las manos del pecoso por encima de su cabeza.

\- Que demonios estas diciendo?! - grito molesto.

\- Solo me usas como se te plazca, ni siquiera piensas en mí, como yo pienso en ti - intento deshacer el agarre - No soy tu puta, sabias!? - su voz se escuchó ronca, le dolía tener que decir esas cosas.

 _* Deja de parecer que te importo..._

En un descuido el de pelo olivo le pateo en el estómago liberándose de su agarre, rápidamente se aproximó a la puerta.

\- Tu, pequeño... - dolorosamente se levantó de e intento acercarse.

\- No finjas que te gusto, deja de pensar en ti y piensa en cómo me siento, Idiota... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de que Tsukishima pudiese decir algo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió y corrió hasta que no sintió las piernas, le importaba muy poco que fueran las 11 de la noche o que salir de los dormitorios a esa hora podía ser un poco peligroso. Olvido todo aquello que le causaba temor, simplemente llego al Gimnasio de voleibol y entro en al cuarto de almacenamiento, y se tiro en todas las colchonetas que habían, a llorar como siempre acostumbraba.

\- Te odio - dijo mientras se revoloteaba infantilmente sobre aquellas superficies tan incomodas.

 _* Aun así, le amo..._

\- AH!? - grito al darse cuenta como sus pensamientos le contradecían.

Se escuchó como la puerta se abrió de repente, volteo casi por instinto.

\- Con que estabas aquí? - un chico de pelo rojo se hizo presente en el lugar - Te vi corriendo por el pasillo, te pasa algo? -se acercó y empezó a analizarlo de un lado a otro.

\- Eres el del Shiratorizawa... - seco sus lágrimas mientras se sentaba sobre los colchones.

\- T-E-N-D-O-U S-A-T-O-R-I - deletreo su nombre con tanta felicidad.

\- Yamaguchi Tadashi, mucho gusto - se sonó la nariz.

\- Tada-chan... Y porque llora? - se acercó al menor sentándose a su lado.

Lo dudo un poco antes de hablar, pero en la cara del pelirrojo se notaba toda la inocencia posible.

Bajo la cabeza y prosiguió a contarle todo lo que le había pasado, de cómo se sentía utilizado. Lloro bastante, pero esta vez tuvo un hombro donde recargarse y dejarlo salir todo.

 _* Creo que por fin, no tendré que llevarlo todo por mi cuenta..._

* * *

 **Salí de mi tumba, por fin termino el capítulo.**

 **Odio tener exámenes, mátenme por favor.**

 **Bueno hablemos del capítulo antes de que alguien me apuñale, me encanta ver a Kuroo como un chico malote (lo amo demasiado) aunque es bastante sensible por dentro. Creo que el que está sufriendo aquí es Yaku, se por qué se los digo.**

 **Ya puedo ser feliz, mis dos amores Bokuto y Akaashi por fin hicieron su aparición salvaje**

 **Suficiente por hoy**

 **Pequeño spoiler: Que tal si se juntan las futuras estrellas?**


	7. Puedo conseguir tu amor?

**Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 7**

 **Puedo conseguir tu amor?**

* _Con que esta con el armador del Fukurodani..._

El pelinaranja miraba atentamente como Kageyama y Akaashi conversaban en la fila de la cafetería. Camino hacia la fila para formarse y desayunar, cuando llego su turno se sirvió un par de cosas y tomo el ultimo yogurt de frutas.

Vio como uno de los que estaba en la fila frunció el ceño al ver que no quedaban más Yogures de frutas, lo pensó un poco y miro su yogurt. No lo necesitaba tanto.

\- Te lo puedo dar si quieres, no me gusta tanto este sabor - sonrió mientras le pasaba el yogurt.

\- Ah? Gracias - le miro con brillos en sus ojos, aceptando amablemente su ofrenda.

\- No es nada - prosiguió a retirarse de la fila pero le tiraron del hombro ligeramente.

\- Oye!... Podemos sentarnos juntos? - ni siquiera espero que Hinata aceptara, ya se lo había llevado a rastras - Por cierto, soy Goshiki Tsutomu del Shiratorizawa. Seguro te acuerdas, no?- se sentó junto con Hinata en una mesa apartada.

\- La futura estrella del Shiratorizawa? - pregunto tímido y el más alto asintió.

\- Tu eres el número 10 del Karasuno, el de los saltos asombrosos - dijo maravillado, esto hizo emocionar a el pequeño.

\- Te parezco genial? - sus ojos brillaron.

\- Nunca vi a alguien tan pequeño saltar tan alto - justo en el orgullo del pequeño, esa emoción se fue por donde vino.

\- Soy Hinata Shouyou - tomo un sorbo de su jugo de manzanas.

\- Es un gusto - abrió su yogurt y tomo una cucharada.

...

Luego de terminar de desayunar, Hinata parecía haberse enganchado con Goshiki, hasta le invito a pasar el rato en su habitación.

Ya en el cuarto, se lo presento a Kenma y entablaron unas largas conversaciones de cosas al azar.

\- He oído que eres muy buen armador, es eso verdad? - Goshiki miraba a Kenma como intentando descifrarlo.

\- Supongo - se sonrojo un poco y volteo la mirada.

\- Kenma es muy inteligente, puede descifrar cada jugada el solo! - dijo el pequeño mientras abrazaba a Kenma.

\- No lo soy - volvió a prestarle atención a su teléfono.

\- Enserio!? - el pelinegro no podía creérselo, tanto Hinata como Goshiki saltaban de la emoción hablando del de ojos gatunos - Quiero rematar una de tus colocadas, me dejarías? - tomo las manos de Kenma con todo el teléfono en manos.

-Yo también quiero! - Hinata se le tiro encima a Kozume aun teniendo a Goshiki agarrado de manos.

Al final ¿el rubio? Tuvo que aceptar ser su armador más tarde en el entrenamiento. Esto de seguro molestaría a Kuroo, pero de seguro ni le importaba, tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

...

\- Otra más! - gritaba Hinata mientras Kenma colocaba otra vez para él.

\- Yo también quiero!? - gritoneaba el pelinegro mientras bebía un poco de agua a lo lejos.

¿El rubio? Volvió a colocar para ambos, eran bastantes rápidos y energéticos. No pudo ni siquiera contar todas las veces que levanto la pelota para ellos, ya no sentía las piernas.

\- Kenma te encuentras bien? Te ves muy cansado - el pelinaranja le pasaba un poco de agua - Lo siento por hacer que te esforzaras tanto - se disculpó.

\- Shouyou no te preocupes, tal vez es por el estrés - sonrió tímidamente para luego beber un poco de agua.

\- Kozume-san, quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería - decía alterado Goshiki.

\- Solo necesito descansar... - intento levantarse pero tropezó con sus propios pies, apoyando su cuerpo contra el del pelinegro. Intento volver a ponerse de pie pero volvió a caerse sobre él.

Tanto Goshiki como Hinata no tardaron en llevarlo a la enfermería, puesto que se puso bastante rojo y perdió la fuerza en sus piernas. El más alto lo recostó sobre la cama mientras el pelinaranja buscaba un paño húmedo para ponerlo sobre la frente del rubio.

\- Es mejor que te quedes acostado un poco Kenma - decía Hinata mientras se balanceaba en la silla que estaba frente a la camilla.

\- Fue nuestra culpa por hacerte colocar para ambos -el más alto bajo la cabeza apenado, de seguro Kenma se había sobre esforzado.

\- Voy a estar bien, con un poco de descanso estaré mejor - sonrió un poco volviendo a recostarse un poco sobre la cama.

Se escuchó a alguien entrar a la enfermería algo apurado, abrió la puerta ásperamente. No era más y nada menos que el capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou.

\- Kenma me dijeron que estabas mal, pensé en lo peor así que vine - tanto Hinata como Goshiki se levantaron rápidamente, dándole espacio para que se acercara a Kenma, no sin antes este los fulminara con la mirada a ambos.

\- No es nada de qué preocuparse, Kuro - volteo la mirada un poco avergonzado.

\- Ya estás muy grande para esto Kenma - le susurro mientras le picaba las mejillas.

\- Deja de molestarme, Kuro - se cubrió con la manta de pies a cabeza.

* _Con que Kenma también le gusta alguien..._

Hinata miro al más alto y ambos sigilosamente escaparon del lugar, no se iban a quedar viendo como aquel Kuroo le coqueteaba no muy disimuladamente a su amigo.

* _Puede que sean más que amigos?_

Volvió a cruzar miradas con el chico del Shiratorizawa, por alguna extraña razón su cara le hacía recordar a Kageyama. Son totalmente diferentes, pero sus ojos al jugar Vóley eran tan parecidos.

Creo que era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima, su enorme entusiasmos lo animaba bastante. Pero algo faltaba... Él no era Kageyama, por más que intentara compararlos sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes.

* _Aun así me declare, ni si quiera te importo. Puede que sea más fácil para ti ignóralo, no?_

Bajo la miraba intentando no recordar, no quería hacerlo, no quería llorar. Puso sus manos contra su pecho y apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, el dolor por más que quisiera no se iría.

Algo pareció cambiar... Alguien ligeramente le abrazo contra su cuerpo y le dijo suavemente que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Solo miro hacia arriba y pudo notar la amable y cálida sonrisa de Goshiki.

* _Si llorara en tu hombro, me consolarías?_

Aunque no llorase, no lo pensó dos veces antes de devolverle el abrazo a su nuevo amigo. De seguro pronto se olvidaría de lo que alguna vez llamo amor en su corazón.

Por un descuido ni se inmutaron de la presencia de alguien más en aquel pasillo.

* * *

* _Pareces disfrutar dormir sobre mí..._

El peligris miraba atentamente como su mejor amigo dormía sobre su pecho, ayer habían jugueteado bastante y en una pelea de cosquillas cayo rendido sobre él.

* _Sabes que puedo aprovecharme de tu amabilidad?_

Enredaba sus dedos sobre su cabello, haciendo pequeños masajes en su cabeza, no quería despertarlo pero le era imposible evitarlo. Suga suspiraba pesadamente de solo ver su rostro dormido, aunque pesara bastante, no quería despertarlo. Era una oportunidad única de verlo tan cerca.

\- Buenos días, Daichi - susurro sonriendo.

Intento volverse a dormir y disfrutar un poco más del ambiente, de repente empezó a sonar un móvil. No presto mucha atención la primera vez que lo escucho pero luego de un rato volvió a escucharse.

* _Quien será a esta hora?_

Miro su móvil a la distancia en la orilla de la cama, al parecer no era su el suyo que se escuchaba. Lo dudo bastante antes de levantarse, no quería separase de los brazos de su amado.

Salió de la cama lo más sigiloso posible, no quería despertar al moreno. Miro rápidamente de donde venía el sonido, era el teléfono de Daichi el que emitía ese sonido, de seguro era su madre pero algo lo hacía dudar.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo intentando no hacer más ruido del que había, miro la pantalla del móvil y fue como una punzada a su corazón.

* _Yui Michimiya..._

Frunció el ceño un poco, acerco sus dedos al móvil y cerro la llamada. Acaso ella no captaba el ambiente, Daichi era de su propiedad y no lo pensaría dos veces antes de mandarla a la... No había palabra vulgar que describiera sus celos.

\- Suga~ - salto del susto, alejándose rápidamente de donde estaba - Que haces? - le escucho levantarse.

\- Estaba por ir a tomar un baño - se acercó a su equipaje.

\- Acaso me ibas a dejar? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oye, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera - se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el piso.

\- Nunca piensas en él bebe - se apoyó en la orilla de la cama.

\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO! - le tiro lo primero que encontró en su equipaje, aunque fue una mala idea.

\- No sabía que usabas ropa interior tan adorable - rio tomando aquella prenda entre sus manos.

\- Devuelve eso! - se abalanzó hacia él, intentando quitarle su ropa interior de gatitos.

Estuvieron revoleteando toda la habitación un largo tiempo, hubieron mordidas, patadas hasta tiraron varias cosas al suelo. Aun así Suga gano el combate recuperando su apreciada prenda favorita.

\- Tonto - el peligris saco la lengua y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

No es como si estuviera molesto, más bien estaba feliz. Daichi y el podían volver a compartir esos momentos a solas que solían tener.

* _Espero que no vea su llamada._

Aquí volvía ese sentimiento de ansiedad de querer al capitán para él solo, pero pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo le aterraba. Si era posible, se iría con sus sentimientos a la tumba, solo por no perderlo haría lo que fuese necesario.

Camino un largo rato, las duchas estaban bastante lejos de su dormitorio, costaría un poco llegar. Aunque sea ya no tenía que andar solo todo el camino, su amigo Yaku en ese mismo instante salió de la habitación.

\- Buenos días, Yaku - le sonrió

\- Buenos días, Suga - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, parecía no estar de buenas hoy.

\- No dormiste bien? - pregunto algo preocupado del vice capitán.

\- Ojalá fuera esa la razón - dice con ironía mientras frunce el ceño.

\- Estas muy de malas hoy - lo miro un poco - Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo al respecto, no pareces estar muy bien - estaba preocupado, el más bajo tenía los ojos rojos parecía haber llorado recientemente.

\- Puedes venir a mi dormitorio cuando terminemos de desayunar? - le pregunto sin mirarle.

\- No tienes ni que preguntármelo - le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa.

…

Luego de haber desayunado se dirigió casi instantáneamente a la habitación de Yaku, estaba muy preocupado. Que le habrá ocurrido?

Toco la puerta y casi de inmediato le abrió el pequeño, parecía estar un poco más calmado después de haber comido.

* _Comer es la solución de todo_

Rio mentalmente al haber pensado tal cosa, esa serian cosas que solo Tanaka y Nishinoya dirían.

\- Puedo sentarme acá? - pregunto Suga.

\- Ah, si - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se quedó mirándole atentamente, estaba bastante distraído.

\- Estas bien? - pregunto el peligris.

\- … No - dijo sin rodeos.

Yaku empezó diciéndole que estaba enamorado del capitán de su equipo, Kuroo Tetsurou. Se quedó un poco sorprendido, no se esperaba tal cosa, siempre parecía estar molesto con él.

\- Salí con él por 1 año y 4 meses, luego le termine - aclaro Morisuke.

Suga ladeo la cabeza un poco, luego explico que Kuroo le había sido infiel con un chico del Fukurodani.

\- Todavía me sigo acostando con el... - se llevó una mano a la cara - Soy un imbécil, no? - sus ojos estaban aguados pero este no parecía que fuese a llorar.

\- Puedes llorar si quieres - el vice capitán lo abrazo, ver a su amigo de tan demacrado le dolía.

Lo escucho llorar dolido, sus sollozos eran un dolor para su corazón, no supo en que momento empezó a llorar con él. Ambos parecían sufrir de un amor no correspondido.

* _Pareciera que llorar es lo único que podríamos hacer._

* * *

* _Acaso intentas engañarme?_  
\- Asahi, te dije que me esperaras para ir a desayunarnos juntos – Nishinoya se encontraba acorralando a la estrella del Karasuno.

\- No quería despertarte – decía temeroso mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ESO NO ES UNA ESCUSA! – grito alterando bastante a Asahi – No sé qué te demonios te pasa, acaso te caigo mal? Nunca quieres nada conmigo, tengo que obligarte siempre a todo – frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Nishinoya, Yo… - dijo al ver como el pequeño se alejó de él dirigiéndose hacia su cama.

\- No quiero hablar más – se sienta de espaldas, mirando hacia la pared.

* _Déjalo ir, no vale la pena._

Frunció el ceño frustrado y hundió la cara entre sus piernas, no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por agradarle, era tan difícil simplemente dejarlo ir así como él lo hacía.

* _Si Kyoko hubiese venido tal vez le prestaría más atención a ella… O tal vez no?_

\- Nishinoya, no era mi intención molestarte solo… - escucho un pequeño sollozo, se alteró casi al instante.

\- No te acerques – volteo un poco la cara, dejando ver un poco su rostro bañado de lágrimas.

Vio como este se acercaba hacia él, intento escapar hacia el otro lado de su cama pero este ya le había atrapado, tomándolo de las muñecas y colocándose encima de el para que no escapase.

\- Suéltame – lo pateo con la rodilla e intento volver a escabullirse.

\- Tranquilízate – lo tomo de los hombros y choco el cuerpo del menor contra la pared, que estaba junto a la cama.

\- Te dije que me soltaras – inconscientemente le dio una cachetada al más alto, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, tranquilándose casi al instante – Lo siento Asahi-san, no fue mi intenci… - no termino de hablar, algo le impidió que lo hiciese. Se sentía suave pero a la vez tan dulce, no se percató hasta después de unos segundos de que… Asahi lo había besado?

Intento separarse un poco pero este se aferró más a él, entrecerró los ojos un poco dejándose llevar, sentía que había perdido toda su fuerza. Sentía la humedad en su boca, la lengua de Azumane se había hecho paso entre su boca.

\- A-Asahi-san – se separó de él, le faltaba el aire, su rostro estaba bastante rojo.

* _No entiendo… Por qué me besas?_

Lo miro confundido, Asahi todavía tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Iba a ser el primero en hablar pero él había hablado antes.

\- M-me gustas – su mirada se clavó en sus ojos, Asahi lo miraba con deseo. Siempre lo había mirado así?

* _Me mientes, cierto?_

\- Q-que dices tan de repente? – volteo la mirada – No hace falta que me mientas – intento levantarse de aquel lugar de la cama pero el más alto le volvió a sentar.

\- No miento – dijo casi en un grito – E-es difícil contenerme si estas tan cerca – su voz se escuchaba bastante nerviosa.

\- Contenerte? – sintió su corazón latir fuerte.

\- No quiero lastimarte Nishinoya, puede que un día no pueda controlarme más y… - Yuu no dejo que continuase, hablo antes de que terminara.

\- Esta bien – dijo de repente.

Asahi lo miro confundido unos instantes, no se esperaba tal respuesta.

\- E-eh! – el más alto seguía sin creérselo.

\- Puedo salir contigo si quieres – le tomo ambas manos.

\- N-Nishinoya, e-esp… - volvía ser interrumpido por el más bajo.

\- Y-yo también quiero enamorarme de Asahi-san! – se sonrojo al decir eso.

* _No quiero lastimarte… Todo menos eso._

Se podría decir que más o menos estaban saliendo, estuvieron toda la noche hablando. No se supo en que momento Noya había caído rendido en los brazos del más alto, ni tampoco cuando habían decidido compartir cama, ya no había energías para pensar más.

Todo dejémoslo para mañana.

* * *

 **Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar – la matan a palos**

 **Últimamente estoy vaga y sin inspiración pero hare lo posible por retomar el ritmo de antes.**

 **La pregunta de hoy es… Con quien Shippean a Kawanishi Taichi del Shiratorizawa?**

 **(Yo lo Shippeo con Semi y Shirabu, no puedo decidirme de los dos T^T)**

 **Les dejo dos spoiler como recompensa y regalo de año nuevo.**

 **Habrá pelea y celos.**

 **Y más HEY HEY HEY**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	8. Una mirada nada más

**Enojarse es más fácil Capitulo 8**

 **Una mirada nada más**

-Ya considero salir conmigo, Yaku-san? - dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el pequeño, este estaba sentado en el suelo, había recibido bastantes pelotas. Vaya que tenía energía hoy.

\- Sigue soñando - bebió un poco de agua mientras lo miraba.

\- Tal vez si sales conmigo crezcas un poco más - bromeo mientras se inclinaba más para verlo.

\- Jodete - puso los ojos en blanco y miro hacia otro lado.

* _Es tan lindo..._

Lo miro atentamente, noto algo muy peculiar en él, parecía haber llorado recientemente...

\- Yaku-san, ha estado llorando? - pregunto el peliblanco, tomando por sorpresa al pelinaranja.

\- A ti que te importa - se levantó del piso.

\- No hay mucha diferencia de estatura a cuando estabas sentado -cambio drásticamente de tema mientras se burlaba del pequeño nuevamente, recibiendo instantáneamente una patada bastante fuerte en el trasero.

\- Vete al infierno - Bufo al mismo tiempo que escucho la voz de Kuroo tras él.

\- Yaku - le llamo el pelinegro. Sintió como el más bajo dejo de mirarlo rápidamente mientras buscaba ansioso la mirada del capitán.

* _Mmm?_

Fue dejado tan rápido, como si no estuviese presente. Podría considerarlo un rechazo de su parte? Esa mirada tan iluminada, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, su ligero nerviosismo...

Una pequeña punzada en su pecho, la sintió ligera pero tan constante. Por más que quisiera apartar la mirada... Le era imposible, le dolía pero que podría hacer, sus ojos siempre buscaban a alguien más.

* _Parece que nada te hace mirar tú alrededor._

Rio bajo mientras volvía a entrenar, un poco desanimando.

* _No perderé contra ti, Kuroo-san_

* * *

* _Pensar en los demás no te haría mal_.

Sentado en al lado del armador del Karasuno se encontraba Akaashi, abría y cerraba su mano distraído, no es como si le doliera tanto pero le traía unos recuerdos algo molestos para él.

\- Akaashi-san, acaso le duele? - pregunto el pelinegro, llamando su atención.

\- No te preocupes, Kageyama-kun. Ya no me duele - le dedico una sonrisa con sus ojos.

No quería pensar mucho aquello pero le molestaba esta actitud estúpida del capitán de su equipo, hace algunos días en medio de un entrenamiento, choco con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo por haberse equivocado de dirección al rematar. El cuerpo del pelinegro rodó por el suelo un quedando un poco apartado del peliblanco, aunque Bokuto había salido sin ningún rasguño encima Akaashi tardo un poco más en levantarse, este se sintió un poco mareado y un poco ausente de lo que pasaba.

Sintió como su mano se le dormía al mismo tiempo que sentía un líquido bajar por sus labios, claramente le estaba sangrando la nariz aunque esto no evito que se pusiera de pie. Bokuto fue corriendo a ayudarle, creía que se iba a morir o algo, hasta se lo llevo cargado como princesa a la enfermería.

Luego de una gran charla con él, realmente era como si estuviese hablando solo nunca le dejaba hablar. Se disculpó un montón de veces, era como si fuese a llorar, no espero en ningún momento que se fuera a declarar e intentara besarle, lo detuvo con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que emitía un pequeño quejido de dolor. Su mano derecha se había inflamado un poco más de lo normal.

A partir de ese día el capitán de su equipo lo acosaba a no más poder, no podía bañarse tranquilo siempre se quería meter a la ducha con él, gracias a dios que Kageyama le ayudaba un poco a protegerse. Si hubiera compartido dormitorio con Bokuto ya lo hubiera violado.

* _Agradezco no ser virgen_

Si se lo dijese tal vez perdería el interés por él? Aunque era más probable que le diera un ataque de celos y empezara a preguntar como maniaco. Lidiar con este tipo de cosas era realmente molesto.

Aclaro un poco su mente volviendo a la realidad, se sentía algo cansado, el constante acoso de parte de Koutarou era insoportable. Miro a su alrededor chocando miradas con alguien en específico... No lo había visto por acá, serán cosas del destino?

Se levantó de aquel lugar rápidamente caminando casi corriendo hacia aquella persona, esta hacia lo mismo. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente volando, pasaban tan rápido, unos meses sin verse fue lo que provoco que Akaashi saltara a sus brazos como si fuese un niño.

\- Ke-chan, ha pasado un tiempo - sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Taichi, no creí encontrarte acá - decía mientras se descolgaba de él.

\- Si hubiera sabido que estabas acá procuraría haber compartido dormitorio- volvía a ese típico ambiente de que nada le importaba.

\- Bueno yo estoy compartiendo dormitorio con uno de mis Senpais - señalo vagamente a un chico de pelo de pelo cenizo un poco más oscuro en las puntas.

Hablaron tanto, ambos no eran personas de muchas palabras. Claramente su amigo de la infancia y el habían tomado la misma mala costumbre, aunque solían entenderse bastante bien.

* _Todavía recuerdo esa estúpida apuesta._

Sonrió levemente mientras recordaba cómo había perdido contra el pelinaranja una apuesta el verano del año pasado, como consecuencia tuvo que hacerse una perforación en el pezón derecho y usar un piercing allí.

Claramente ya casi no lo usaba, Taichi no se enterara de eso, ya que solo se veían en vacaciones y en las nacionales. Ojalá no se acordase de aquello, todavía le resultaba bastante vergonzoso. Era bastante incomodo recordar lo que había pasado semanas después, ya no eran niños no podían dormir juntos en una misma cama.

Pequeño roces con sus piernas pasaron a ser pequeñas recorridas con sus dedos, ya cuando fueron a tomarse en cuenta lo que hacían, Akaashi estaba completamente desnudo debajo de Kawanishi.

Unieron sus cuerpos con ese sentimiento de lujuria que crecía cada vez más en ambos, no era que tuvieran ese tipo de relación pero la tensión sexual cuando estaba cerca era bastante.

...

* _Es mi imaginación o siento la constante mirada de Bokuto-san._

Cuando dejaría de acosarlo, de seguro se había puesto celoso por esa no muy común escena de parte del pelinegro. Ya le fastidiaba bastante que no lo dejase ir al baño con tranquilidad.

\- Bokuto-san, si quiere hablar algo conmigo sería mejor que me lo pidiese - se giró en sus talones cachando a Bokuto tras unas máquinas expendedoras.

\- AKAASHEEE! - intento lanzarse a los brazos del más bajo y este lo esquivo, cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo.

\- Por favor deje de perseguirme - lo miro serio.

\- Pero Akaashi, yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo - le sacudía.

\- Confórmese con solo verme en el entrenamiento - aparto las grandes manos de Koutarou de sus hombros.

\- Akaashi nunca dejara de ser tan frío conmigo? - otra vez con lo mismo, volvía su modo emo.

\- Yo no puedo corresponderle. - le miro a los ojos - Usted es realmente insoportable, nunca podría salir con alguien como Bokuto-san - se giró nuevamente en sus talones volviendo a seguir su camino hacia el baño.

Algo le detuvo, sintió como ligeramente le tiraron de la manga de su camiseta, miro solo de reojo, ya se le estaba irritando bastante. Parpadeo varias veces al contemplar aquella escena, el mayor estaba llorando?

\- B-Bokuto-san?! – tartamudeo un poco alterado, no creía que reaccionaria de esa manera. Se sintió arrepentido por haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan crueles.

No era como si estuviese llorando en sí, solo vio como sus ojos se aguaron y como bajo un poco la mirada. Akaashi no quería lastimarlo de aquella forma.

\- No pensaba que te desagradaba tanto estar conmigo – rasco un poco su rostro claramente deprimido, iba a irse de aquel lugar pero el pelinegro le detuvo.

\- Lo siento… Lo siento por no poder corresponderle – dijo con una mirada fría.

* _No es como si me pudiera enamorar tan fácil._

Ambos siguieron sus caminos, Akaashi por más que se lamentara realmente no sentía nada de dolor, estaba vacío, que se podría hacer. Él nunca había sentido esa clase de sentimiento, todo lo hacía por el simple deseo de hacerlo.

No podría ser como Bokuto, sin preocupaciones, amándole sin limitación alguna. Por qué lo trataba como algo importante, no era más que una simple persona sin nada especial.

Podría decir que le tenía cierto respeto al peliblanco, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fuese un idiota, era una persona digna de admirar. Su estupidez era la fuente de su fuerza. Recuerdos tontos y vergonzosos vinieron a su mente, no faltaba el día en que intentaba tocarle el trasero, aunque muy pocas veces lo lograba.

* _Eres bastante tonto…_

Sonrió un poco, caminando nuevamente hacia su dormitorio.

* _Luego me disculpare como es debido_

* * *

\- Últimamente estas muy adorable, Ennoshita - dijo Tanaka sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho.

El pelinegro había quedado en las nubes intentando comprender lo que había dicho el más alto, luego de caer en cuenta en aquellas palabras, hundió su cara sobre la almohada sonrojado. Otra vez volvía con esos comentarios vergonzosos.

* _Por qué dices eso?_

\- Que estás diciendo a tales horas de la noche? - se volteo para mirarle - Acaso estas delirando? - se encorvo un poco sobre la cama.

\- No sé, de repente estas muy lindo... Como una chica! - casi grito aquello ultimo pero el pelinegro le lanzo una almohada, claramente avergonzado.

\- Creo que no tener a Shimizu en cerca te está afectando - se levantó de su cama para ir hacia la cama de Tanaka, en busca de su almohada.

Se apoyó un poco sobre la cama y se extendió intentando tomar su pertenencia, el moreno tomo ventaja sobre esto, acostándose justamente encima de la almohada. Ennoshita frunció el ceño e intento quitársela de abajo, este pesaba tanto, no supo en que momento termino sentado encima de él.

\- Oye, ya dame mi almohada - hizo un ligero puchero mientras volvía a intentar quitarle su pertenecía.

\- Ya tienes muchas, déjame está a mí - rio, mientras se hundía más sobre el colchón.

Chikara tomo en cuenta rápidamente que estaba en zona prohibida, otra vez hacia cosas por impulso. Intento levantarse se encima de Tanaka pero este le detuvo tirándolo de la cadera, volviéndolo a sentar sobre su pecho.

\- Porque no mejor te quedas acá? - lo miro con brillo en sus ojos.

Otra fuerte jugada hacia el corazón de Ennoshita, se sonrojo hasta las orejas aunque volteo la cara rápidamente para que este no lo notase.

\- L-lo siento m-me iré a mi cama - tartamudeo intentando volver a escabullirse.

El más alto le volvió a tirar hacia él, quedando justamente cerca de su cara. El pelinegro entro en pánico y se le hizo imposible moverse, su corazón claramente lo había delatado.

\- Asombroso, tu corazón late muy rápido - dijo asombrado intentando voltear el rostro. Aunque algo le detuvo... Chikara estaba temblando - Ennoshita te encuentras bien? - se levantó con el encima, sentándose sobre la cama.

\- N-no mires - intento cubrirse la cara antes de que lo viese pero este le tomo de ambas manos, apartando las de su rostro.

El rostro del pelinegro estaba totalmente sonrojado, se notaba bastante aunque su rostro estuviese volteado. Volvió a intentar forcejear para quitarse de aquella posición tan vergonzosa.

* _Eh?_

Sintió como su cuerpo se relajó de repente, parecía haber perdido la cordura... O tal vez Tanaka si le estaba besando. Cayó en cuenta de aquello bastante tarde, ambos se miraban algo confundidos.

\- L-lo siento, no queri... - el pelinegro le calló volviendo a besarlo.

Parecían haber perdido la compostura, ambos se devoraban mutuamente. Ennoshita temblaba un poco, era tonto por haber caído tan rápido en la lujuria. Cada beso era más y más húmedo, el moreno no parecía tener experiencia en aquello, iba poco a poco siguiéndole el paso al pelinegro.

Pararon un poco por falta de aire, dudaron unos instantes en mirarse nuevamente. Al parecer Ennoshita no era el único que se moría de vergüenza, Tanaka parecía recitarse mentalmente lo avergonzado que estaba en aquellos momentos. El más bajo no fue tímido al insinuarle que siguiera, acurrucándose fuertemente a su cuerpo.

\- Puedes seguir, no me molesta… - dijo casi en un susurro Ennoshita mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas del de cabeza rapada.

\- E-espera, y-yo... - aparto un poco el rostro del menor.

\- No quieres?- su tono de voz se escuchó un poco apagado, creía que era la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharse de lo tonto que solía ser Tanaka.

\- Estas cosas deberías hacerlas con alguien que ames... La primera vez es importante - estaba nervioso a no más poder, el rostro de Ennoshita totalmente rojo y suplicante cerca del suyo le hacía dudar bastante.

Chikara de repente comenzó a temblar, bajo rápidamente su mirada. Tardo un poco en volver a moverse volviéndose a aferrar a su cuerpo.

\- Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta - sonrió apenado y tomo la mano de Ryunosuke llevándola a su pecho - Esta latiendo rápido, no? - oculto su rostro en su hombro.

* _Te amo..._

El de cabeza rapada lo miro de re ojo, no se atrevía a mirarlo nuevamente nunca había notado aquello, tardo bastante en comprender que pasaba, el por qué Ennoshita actuaba de tal manera.

\- Me gustas... - susurro de imprevisto tomando de sorpresa al más alto. Este al instante intento sacar al pelinegro de su hombro para mirarle, aunque por más que intentaba este se aferraba aún más, estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello.

\- Oye sal de ahí, déjame verte - entre el forcejeo de que este le dejara ver su rostro volvieron a terminar recostados sobre la cama. Tanaka se había colocado encima de este evitando que escapase.

\- B-Bájate de encima - le daba pequeñas patadas ligeras, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza no era capaz de apartarlo.

Dejo de sentir movimiento de parte de Ryunosuke así que prosiguió a mirar un poco, movió ligeramente sus manos aunque claramente fue una trampa, el más alto había tomado sus manos y las había puesto por encima de su cabeza.

\- Oye, eso no se vale - hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño. Aunque Tanaka no dejaba de hacer cosas de repente, este lentamente metió una mano dentro de la pijama del más bajo - T-Tanaka?

Comenzó a tocarle lentamente explorando su suave y caliente piel, su cintura era ancha, su ombligo tan pequeño... Sus pezones se llevaban toda la atención, eran bastantes suaves y estaban bastante erectos, bastante fáciles de pellizcar

\- AH! No pellizques ahí - el de pelo rapado dejo sus manos libres para que este volviese a besarle, pero este moría de vergüenza todavía.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices - iba a apartarse pero Ennoshita volvió a hablar.

\- Puedes chuparlos? -se levantó aún más la camiseta y la sostuvo con una de sus manos - Por favor - dijo casi en un susurro.

Comenzó algo torpe lamiendo aquella zona viendo como hacia tiritar un poco el cuerpo del pelinegro, este se aferraba a su cuerpo dejando escapar uno que otro gemido discreto. Aunque este no quiso quedarse atrás aprovecho lo entretenido que estaba el más alto con su pecho y rápidamente metió una de sus manos al pantalón de este.

\- E-Enoshita!? - le miro sorprendido.

\- Hace rato ha estado chocándose contra mí - hacia pequeños movimientos mientras disfrutaba como Tanaka fruncía el ceño y suspiraba ligeramente - Puedo hacerlo con mi boca si quieres? - bajo lentamente hacia la entrepierna del de cabeza rapada.

\- O-oye e-espera - fue demasiado tarde Chikara había sacado su evidente erección de sus pantalones, parecía haberse quedando contemplándola unos instantes para luego metérsela completamente dentro de su boca.

Parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, chupaba lentamente en un principio mientras degustaba un poco el sabor. El más alto le tomo de la cabeza ayudándole un poco a que su entrepierna llegara lo más lejos dentro de su boca, para poder complacerlo, no espero que algo caliente se hiciera presente en su garganta.

\- L-Lo siento - dijo casi en un grito, aunque cuando le iba a decir que lo escupiera, este ya se lo había tragado.

Se volvieron a mirar unos momentos, sus suspiros dieron a entender lo mucho que se deseaban, poco a poco volvían a estar uno encima de otro devorándose mutuamente, se deshicieron de toda presencia de ropa sobre ellos quedando totalmente desnudos. Sus roces eran cada vez más, sus besos cada vez profundos.

\- Sabes como lo hacen los chicos? - entre muchos suspiros y sudor, Ennoshita había tenido el valor de preguntar aquello.

\- Tengo una idea pero realmente no sé qué hacer - volteo la mirada mientras se rascaba el rostro.

\- Tenemos que preparar acá - atrajo una de las manos de Tanaka a su entrada - Tengo un poco de crema en mis cosas - gateo sobre la cama intentando ir a buscar aquello, el de cabeza rapada aprovecho para recostar el pecho de Ennoshita sobre la cama dejando una vista bastante buena, sus caderas levantadas dejando ver todo aquel lugar privado.

\- Q-Que estás haciendo!? - intento moverse pero la presencia de algo húmedo lamiendo aquel lugar tan sensible le hizo aferrarse a las sabanas - N-no - evito gritar al sentir como aquello le hacía sentir tan vulnerable, más que esa posición le hacía morir de vergüenza.

Poco a poco este le hacía estremecerse de una manera que le costaba respirar, había metido su lengua en aquel lugar y le lamia todo aquel lugar sensible dentro de él. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más constantes, ya no podía pararlos, se estaba volviendo loco poco a poco... Esto era realmente vergonzoso.

Sin pesarlo dos veces Tanaka había a comenzado a meter uno de sus dedos sin dejar de lamer aquella zona, hacia pequeños movimientos ligeros intentando buscar aquel punto, no tardo en introducir un segundo y luego un tercero. Había que preparar aquel lugar bastante bien

Cuando volvió a la realidad ya había dejado de sentir aquel tacto húmedo en su trasero, se volteo buscando la mirada del más alto, que parecía algo nervioso ahora que lo veía.

\- Pasa algo Tanaka? - se recostó sobre la cama de espaldas nuevamente y se cruzó de piernas, seguía un poco tímido de que le viera.

\- Estas seguro de esto, bueno solo digo... Puede que te arrepientas luego - bajo la mirada.

\- Porque lo haría, ya te dije que me gustas. Nunca pareces escucharme - hizo un puchero mientras se acostaba de lado.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Chikara no lo culpaba, aveces era bastante lento para entender las cosas. Y él no lo obligaría a nada.

\- Tanaka si quieres lo... Ah! - sin previo aviso el más alto comenzó a penetrarlo, entrando por completo la punta - Oye, no hagas cosas de repente - demasiado tarde para haber dicho aquello, Tanaka le sostuvo de la cadera y entro su miembro poco a poco en él.

\- Ennoshita está muy tierno no podía resistirme - le movió para quedar entre sus piernas - Esperare hasta que te acostumbres - dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

* _Esto duele bastante, siento que me voy a partir en dos_

Chikara se retorcía debajo del cuerpo del más alto, le dolía bastante, aunque el dolor era soportable. Él quería a Ryunosuke le hiciera enloquecer, perder la cabeza por amor no le parecía tan mal idea.

\- Puedes moverte - le susurro mientras se aferraba a él con toda su fuerza.

La primera embestida le tomo de sorpresa, dejando salir un gemido bastante fuerte, estaba que moría. A Tanaka parecía haberle hecho gracia e ignoro por completo aquello, siguiendo su labor de darse placer mutuamente.

Comenzaron bastante suave aunque las penetraciones eran profundas, sus pequeños gemidos inundaban la habitación, era uno de esos toques hermosos que hacían aquel momento tan especial.

\- Nnnngh - se ahogó en sus propios gemidos al sentir como aumentaban el ritmo, en ese mismo instante no pudo evitar correrse.

\- Todavía pereces insatisfecho - la erección del menor no parecía haber reducido, estaba reaccionando bastante bien para ser su primera vez. Había dejado más que claro lo sensible que era.

Otra vez volvían a perder la cabeza, seguían el sonido de aquel movimiento con tan constante, las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas. Claramente lo harían hasta el cansancio, el cuerpo de Chikara había recibido bastante bien el cuerpo de Tanaka, eran totalmente compatibles.

\- A-ah, nngh - se acercó a la boca del mayor, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

El pelinegro temblaba debajo de aquel cuerpo, sus piernas apenas se podían mantener aferradas a él. Sus ojos estaban empapados de pequeñas lagrimas que no podía evitar que saliesen. Tener sexo con la persona que amas era realmente exquisito.

\- V-voy a correrme - tartamudeo, comenzando a penetrarlo aún más rápido.

-No lo saques, por favor! - dijo suplicante, estaba a punto del clímax.

Dio la última embestida y dejo salir todo su semen dentro. Ennoshita grito un poco otra vez, seguía sin acostumbrarse muy bien a ello, se separaron dejando libre todo ese líquido dentro del pelinegro.

\- Que tal? - pregunto el más alto mirando al futuro capitán.

-... Otra vez - susurro muy bajito.

\- Eh? - ladeo la cabeza - Que dijiste? - no había escuchado.

\- Hagámoslo otra vez - se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

* _Parece que me haré adicto a esto..._

Se podría decir que lo hicieron hasta el amanecer, sus cuerpos siempre pedían más del otro, era como si no pudieran estar separados. Aunque Tanaka no lo notase el parecía sentirse atraído por Ennoshita, era bastante tonto para darse cuenta de esto solo.

* * *

\- Oikawa... - miro hacia donde le habían llamado.

Estaba totalmente hundido en su mundo, en su teléfono una foto de él y Iwa-chan. No podía amarle más de lo que lo hacía, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba molestándolo o haciéndolo enojar, no lo podía evitar... Lo amaba demasiado.

\- Acaso vienes a aclamarme? - se cruzó de piernas mirándole con malicia.

\- Se mi armador - dijo lo más natural y serio.

* _...Que?_

Le miro un poco confundido para luego volver en sí, no se esperaba eso de parte de nada más y nada menos que de Ushijima Wakatoshi. O para abreviar "El tipo que no soporta".

\- Por qué haría eso? - se levantó guardando de nuevo su celular en sus cosas - Soy demasiado bueno para ti - se acercó a él y mientras volvía a mirarle con todo el orgullo encima.

* _Crees que seré amable contigo?_

Oikawa le miraba con todo el rencor del mundo, no le odiaba pero no le agradaba. Siempre lo trataba de poca cosa... Nunca le perdonaría tales actos.

No esperaba que el entrenador le obligara a ser su armador en el entrenamiento, ya que Iwaizumi no había venido por su culpa (Siempre tenía que hacerlo con Tooru hasta que este estuviera satisfecho, literal se lo pasaban teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer).

Miraba con un poco de desagrado al mismo tiempo que levantaba la pelota para él, intentaba perfeccionarlo lo más que podía, no dejaría que el Ushivaca le sobre estimase... Joder, no mostraría su lado débil a él.

...

\- Eres un monstruo - respiraba agitado, aunque estuviese cansado no iba a descansar.

\- Descansa - el más alto le tiraba a la cara su toalla a la cara - Estas cansado - le despeino mirándole fijamente.

\- No me toques - le quito la mano de su cabeza - No me trates como a alguien de confianza - saco la lengua y estiro el ojo, mientras volvía a quejarse una y otra vez del capitán del Shiratorizawa. Aunque este nunca le tomase en serio y volviese a acariciarle la cabeza.

Luego que termino el entrenamiento intento evitar totalmente encontrarse con Ushijima. Ya que sus dormitorios estaban un poco cerca, a este le habían dado un dormitorio solamente para él, esto era claramente injusticia aunque no le molestase para nada compartir habitación con su amor de la vida Iwaizumi, las camas eran bastante pequeñas y dormían algo incomodos.

...

Llego a su dormitorio y abrió con las llaves, entro rápidamente dejando escapar un gran suspiro agotado. Miro que todo parecía estar a oscuras, Iwa-chan dormía tranquilamente todavía, se acercó a la cama deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y calcetines. Lentamente se infiltro dentro de las sabanas del moreno, enredo sus piernas con las de el al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Iwa-chan es tan pequeño - dijo sonriendo, aunque no espero que este le golpease en la cara con el brazo.

\- Oikawa deja de joder - quito las manos del más alto de sus caderas y le dio la espalda.

\- Iwa-chan~ - decía entre balbuceos, sentándose sobre la cama - No seas tan frio conmigo - le daba pequeños coquecitos en la espalda.

\- Déjame dormir - le empujo tirándole de la cama, Oikawa era bastante insistente cuando quería algo, más si lo quería a él. No tardo en volver a subirse a la cama y meterse de nuevo entre sus sabanas.

\- Iwa-chan~ - se aferró a él lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Eres molesto, lo sabias? - le pellizco la nariz al ver como este sonreía.

\- Te amo - dijo meloso mientras le daba pequeños besos a Hajime, este no podía resistir a los descarados coqueteos del más alto.

Iwaizumi se colocó encima de este rápidamente, Tooru se mordió un poco los labios al ver como este metía su mano en su camiseta y le retiraba rápidamente sus pantalones.

\- Eres insoportable - le pellizco uno de los pezones haciendo al castaño soltar un pequeño gritillo.

Podría jurar que el moreno le comería por completo, no podría parar de querer más de este, su cuerpo era totalmente adictivo (Su miembro aún más). Le tiro hacia su rostro y volvió a besarle, lo hacía algo lento pero siempre le gustaba saborear con paciencia a Iwa-chan.

Su cuerpo era incapaz de olvidar los roces de este, cada vez quería más y más. Tocaba lentamente sus mulos mientras que con la otra mano le masturbaba con paciencia, no podía dejar escapar uno que otro gemido. Iwaizumi le parecía estar más deseoso, mordía y lamia todo su cuello, no sabía si podría mantenerse en sí... Se iba a volver loco, loco de amor?

\- Iwa... - balbuceo al sentir como las manos que antes tocaban su erección estaba entrando lentamente uno de sus dedos - No~ - se mordió los labios mientras miraba deseoso a el moreno.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño a la vez como este se retorcía debajo de él y le miraba excitado, introdujo otro de sus dígitos dentro de este, acariciando lentamente dentro de él. No tardo en encontrar aquel punto que hacia gritar al más alto, este agito sus caderas por la impresión.

Noto como Hajime le miro con lujuria, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Hoy estaba bastante extraño, había cedido bastante rápido... Acaso ya había aceptado que lo ama?

\- Iwa-chan m... Ah! - sintió una fuerte presión en aquel lugar, Iwaizumi había a comenzado a penetrarle lentamente.

Entro algo apurado, Oikawa solo se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, sentía como este temblaba y era incapaz de cerrar su boca ansiosa. Había empezado bastante brusco y rápido, el castaño se aferraba a las sabanas mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban bastante fuerte tanto como el golpeteo de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí.

\- M-Más despa... - no parecía escucharle, intentaba mirarle pero no podía mantener la mirada fija.

Su rostro era un desastre, algunas lágrimas y bastante baba bañaban este. Esperaba ansioso un beso de este, busco ansioso sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de él, necesitaba más de este... Le amaba bastante.

\- Nggh - gimió al mismo tiempo que sentía como Hajime le abrazaba mientras volvía las estocadas más profundas y precisas, estaban en un éxtasis de sentimientos y excitación, no tardarían mucho en llegar al clímax.

-... Oikawa - dijo agitado, el castaño se sorprendió bastante, nunca solía decir su nombre mientras lo hacían - Esta será la última vez - no paraba de entra y salir con fuerza.

\- A-ah, q-que dices? - no parecía entenderse le bien, Tooru hablaba entre gemidos, no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que escucho aquello.

\- Voy a terminar contigo - parecía no dejar hablar al más alto, golpeaba con fuerza en aquel lugar sensible.

\- I-Iwa-chan, Ah!... Q-que?! Agh... - intentaba mirarle insistencia... Y lo vio, parecía arrepentido, lo que había dicho era... Sus lágrimas cayeron a cántaros al darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, intento volver a hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

Incontables veces volvió a buscar el contacto de este pero el más bajo volvía a apartarse de él, enfocándose más en darse placer. Ya no sentía todo ese deseo de siempre, lloraba a mares mientras balbuceaba un montón de cosas pero Iwaizumi le ignoraba.

\- N-no - el más bajo cambio de posición, poniéndole de espaldas y volviendo a unir sus cuerpos. Oikawa se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas, quería gritar, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que se corría, ensuciando un poco la sabana.

Intento voltearse para mirarle pero justo cuando lo hacía sintió un líquido caliente llenarle en aquel lugar, contuvo aquel gemido fuerte un poco mordiendo las sabanas. Por más que intentaba no caer contra la tentación y reclamarle por lo que había dicho, le era imposible. Si se trataba de Iwa-chan, perdía aún más que la cabeza.

Lo hicieron un par de veces más antes de parar. Tooru estaba más que cansado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, había llorado tanto mientas lo hacían. Este nunca creyó que el moreno le dejase de tal forma. Acaso ya no le amaba?... No quería pensar en nada, solo quería dormir y que aquello solo haya sido parte de su imaginación.

* _Te has casado de mí, no?_

Volvió a acurrucarse entre las sabanas, mientras pequeños sollozos silenciosos salían de sus labios. Al parecer todo había terminado, ya no le amaba... Ya no estaría a su lado.

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo el capítulo más Hard y largo que tendrán (Aunque siempre me arrepiento y termino hacienda otro aún más largo.**

 **Perdónenme la vida que no les traje KageHina ni DaiSuga, estoy planeando algo muy bueno para próximos capítulos. Así que no se, recomienden lo que quieran, yo con gusto tratare de cumplir.**

 **Y ahora me di cuenta que literal no hubo pelea como dije en mi Spoiler, se me paso… Bueno aunque sea les traje a Akaashi y a Bokuto.**

 **Ahora si el Spoiler: Megane en potencia y el Rey hará de las suyas.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus Review hermosas.**


	9. ¿Y se supone que es problemático?

**Enojarse es más fácil Capítulo 9**

 **¿Y se supone que es problemático?**

 _*Cuantas veces seguiré soñando con el…_

Se sentó sobre la cama esperando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Desde que había discutido con Yamaguchi no dejaba de tener sueños eróticos con él, estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco.

Veía su hermoso rostro sonriente en los entrenamientos pero estaba tan alejado, se veía tan feliz al lado de aquel pelirrojo del Shiratorizawa. Se podría decir que estaba celoso, odiaba que tomarán sus cosas pero su orgullo se le impedía que le reclamase cualquier cosa.

 _*Aun así no pudiste abandonarme._

Le miraba dormir en la otra cama, dormía profundamente. Ese puchero tan hermoso que podía ver vagamente desde lejos le hacía sentir esa fuerte sensación en su pecho.

 _*Todavía mantienes tus encantos mientras duermes…_

Sonrió mientras volvía a cubrirse con las sabanas, después de verle toda inquietud se fue de su cuerpo. Le amaba bastante, le era imposible borrar aquella sensación de necesidad hacia él.

….

No era de su agrado verlo tan acaramelado con alguien más, ese chico pelirrojo parecía no captar su clara y constante mirada fulminante. Nishinoya y Tanaka ya le estaban molestando con respecto al tema cosas como; "Yamaguchi te abandono" o "¿Qué se siente ser abandonado?".

A decir verdad esto de su mal humor le hacía bloquear como nunca, le había bloqueado tantas veces a Hinata hasta agotarle, al parecer al rubio su mal humor le iba bastante bien.

\- ODIO A TODOS USTEDES LOS ALTOS! – Hinata se tiró literalmente al suelo, estaba bastante sudado.

\- No es mi culpa que seas malo jugando – dijo el más alto en su típico tono burlón.

Otra vez esa cara de ardilla con rabia o algo parecido, esa cara era típica en él.

"Hace días que no le veo tras El Rey"

\- Acaso ya fuiste abandonado? – le miró con todo sarcasmo encima mientras con su mirada veía a Kageyama entrenar a lo lejos con Akaashi.

\- Búrlate todo lo que quieras por lo menos a mí no me cambiaron por otro – sacó su lengua intentando molestarle más, ya con aquel comentario había llenado de rabia a Tsukishima.

Prefirió alejarse del pequeño antes de que terminara desquitando su mal humor en el! Pero joder! Hinata sabía perfectamente cómo ponerle de mal humor.

 _*Ese..._

Volvía a ver a su hermoso pecoso, todo sonriente y… Otra vez ese hijo de p#%* manoseaba a su Tadashi, esta vez no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Dio un par de pasos largos mientras su cara aparentaba cada vez más molesta, aunque la verdad por no fijarse en su entorno uno de los chicos del Nekoma chocó fuertemente contra el haciendo que los dos rodasen por el piso de forma violenta.

Cerró los ojos al notar que el pequeño cuerpo del chico quedo encima de él, respiro un poco y luego los abrió, el chico tenía pequeñas raspaduras en la cara, nada realmente grave. Cuando intento levantarse sintió una pequeña punzada en su pierna, se había raspado la rodilla y estaba sangrando a montones.

La verdad le dio igual e intento irse del lugar pero aquel chico le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras a la enfermería.

\- R-realmente lo siento – dijo entre sollozos y moqueos.

Le miro unos instantes mientras limpiaba sus lentes (gracias a Dios estos no se rompieron).

\- Solo es un pequeño corte – le miro sin expresión alguna.

\- PENSE QUE IBAS A MORIR – seguía en sus lloriqueos.

Tsukishima rodo los ojos para luego suspirar.

 _* Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…_

* * *

 _* Otra vez me está mirando…_

Tomaba tranquilamente de su jugo en una esquina mientras sentía que lo miraban constantemente, Suga y Hinata no se limitaban cuando se trataba de hablar a escondidas y mirarle una que otra vez; riéndose de vez en cuando.

Aunque no sabía muy bien si sus teorías estaban muy acertadas, esa forma de mirarle de ambos le hacía pasar todo tipo de ideas por la mente.

No sabía si tomar enserio esa declaración de parte de Hinata cuando hace poco unos días estaba muy acaramelado con ese chico del Shiratorizawa, podría jurar que los vio besarse en el pasillo cerca de la enfermería.

Así que el de pelo cenizo le parecía la opción más recomendada, la verdad siempre le ha parecido muy lindo (bastante adorable y más cuando Hinata estaba cerca). En este tipo de situación un trio no le parecía mala idea.

Aun no podía quitarse esa escena de Hinata en los brazos de ese chico, le molestaba más de lo que debería. Justo cuando pensaba en darle una oportunidad lo encontró de esa forma, se sintió algo frustrado al principio pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ello.

Se levantó de su sitio para irse a refrescar un poco al grifo de afuera, por casualidad de la vida el capitán había tenido la misma idea que él. Justo cuando empapo su cara de agua le vino una idea descabellada a su cabeza. ¿Y si le pedía consejo de esto al capitán?

\- Capitán? – cerro el grifo.

\- Kageyama, necesitas algo? – dijo mientras abría el grifo.

\- Alguien se me declaro – Sawamura le miro confundido.

\- Ah bueno – no entendía muy bien que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro.

\- Es Suga-san – sacudió un poco su pelo – Me escribió una carta – volteo a mirarle.

Daichi cambio su cara a una de sorpresa pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar por la carta Tobio desapareció de su vista.

Hora de empezar su plan.

No lo mal interpreten, solo estaba por mover un poco las piezas y así podría hacer caer las cosas por su propio peso. Acá su pieza secreta era Suga, él lo sabía todo y este recibiría algo muy bueno a cambio de sus labores.

Ese deseo hacia el de pelo anaranjado nunca se iba, prefirió estar en dormitorios separados por esa misma razón. No sabía si era amor o simple deseo sexual pero prefería no descubrirlo, todo por el bien de Shouyou… todo por no lastimarle con sus deseos morbosos. Aunque su orgullo nunca permitiría que apartasen a Hinata de su lado, no le importaría lastimar a otros solo por tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

….

Nuevamente dentro del gimnasio volvió a buscarle con la mirada, siempre en el mismo lugar con aquel chico del Nekoma y el otro del Shiratorizawa. Esto le hizo rechinar un poco los dientes, los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

 _*Suga…_

Busco al mencionado con los ojos por todo el gimnasio y justo este se dirigía hacia donde estaba; buena suerte suponía. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió un poco para luego comenzar a hablar.

\- Si tanto te molestan que estén cerca de él porque no le llamas? – acerco un poco su rostro mirándolo divertido.

\- Suga-san, le gustan mucho estos temas? – le miro y tomo su mentón para acercar más su rostro al de él.

\- Solo te ayudo – le revolvió el pelo mientras lo apartaba un poco – Sabes que le gustas, porque no le dices que te gusta también? – esto hizo sonrojar un poco al de ojos azules, volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar para que el mayor no lo notase.

\- Esto no está ayudando mucho que digamos – frunció el ceño un poco.

\- Si te dejo hacer las cosas como quieres de seguro terminaras haciéndolo llorar – este jugueteaba con sus propias manos, tal vez se sentía culpable.

Sugawara busco la mirada de este al no recibir respuesta, justo en ese momento Tobio se inclinó hacia el volviendo a tomarlo del mentón y deposito un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

\- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego – dijo mientras miraba rápidamente hacia Hinata.

 _* Te tengo…_

El de pelo naranja lo había visto todo… y también el capitán.

Como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento, Suga seguía en Shock con el rostro muy sonrojado.

* * *

Aunque se negara seguiría insistiéndole, para ser tan buen Armador su orgullo arruinaba todo. Raramente hoy no fue ese típico día donde le insultaba un poco (muy infantilmente) y luego el entrenador lo obligaba a colocar para él, hoy acepto a la primera, muy raro si pero esto le daba entender que algo no iba bien.

Sus levantadas eran bestiales, sus saques tenían tanta fuerza que salían volando por todo el gimnasio. No estaba enojado, más bien estaba súper deprimido, esa cara de frustración no era la típica de siempre.

\- Toma un poco de agua – le paso una botella de agua – Te estas esforzando bastante hoy – le acaricio la cabeza.

\- No quiero oírlo de ti – le fulmino con la mirada – No me mires de esa forma, no estoy enfermo por si preguntas – se sentó en el suelo.

Le miro atentamente para luego hacer lo mismo, se quedó mirándolo en silencio hasta que le sintió suspirar.

\- Oikawa… - le miro serio.

\- Si lo dices así me harás vomitar Ushiwaka – le saco la lengua – No me trates como si nos llevásemos bien – ladeo su cabeza.

Hubo bastante silencio por muy buen rato, Tooru jugaba ligeramente con su pelo mientras dejaba salir uno que otro suspiro, al parecer si estaba triste. No entendía esta clase de sentimientos, amor y esas cosa; todo una pérdida de tiempo bajo su punto de vista.

\- Deja sentir pena por mí, hará que me sienta peor – se levantó y comenzó a caminar – Me retiro, me daré una ducha – dijo sin mirar atrás.

No le entendía para nada pero algo en él le impedía no prestarle atención, se preguntaba un motón de veces de donde sacaba energía para mantener tanto orgullo e inmadurez, no negaría que Oikawa era alguien bastante capaz aunque ese ego no le dejaba progresar. Cuando no podía hacer algo se frustraba como nunca a un punto de sobre esforzarse para mejorar lo más pronto posible.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico al que siempre Tooru molestaba? Siempre parecía coquetearle de forma tan directa ignorando a todos a su alrededor, esos roces que notaba de parte de Oikawa al otro chico no eran normales entre amigos, o si?

 _*Tal vez estén saliendo…_

Pensó un poco y antes de que comenzara a razonar correctamente ya estaba siguiendo a Oikawa a las duchas.

\- Eres alguna clase de acosador? – el armador le miro mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

Ushijima le miraba fijamente, observando atentamente cada detalle de su agraciado cuerpo. Nunca le había visto con tan poca ropa, algo en el comenzaba a sentirse extraño, su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente.

\- Tentador, no? – Le saco la lengua – Lo siento pero no estoy disponible – entro a una de las duchas, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Wakatoshi entro a esta.

Se mantuvo en silencio un rato mientras volvía a observar atentamente el cuerpo de Tooru, sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaba tocando sus caderas, el más bajo al notar esto intento apartarlo pero este se negaba a soltarlo.

\- Oikawa… - susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Tooru.

\- Forzándome no lograras nada – lo empujo – No soy tan fácil como crees – hizo una cara de desagrado y a empujones saco a Ushiwaka de la ducha.

El más alto quedo algo confundido, no terminaba de entender que le pasaba pero Oikawa le hacía perder la cordura y despertaba ese instinto lujurioso que acechaba dentro de él.

Al notar la presencia de alguien más, voltio a mirar y se encontró con una mirada algo enfadada. El chico que tanto acosaba Tooru había visto todo.

Creo que esto será más complicado de lo que había pensado.

* * *

*Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kageyama?

Hinata no paraba de llorarme y darme pequeños golpes, me culpaba de haberle robado al "amor de su vida"

\- Hinata tranquilo – por más que intentara calmarle seguía llorando a cantaros, ya tenía 2 horas así.

\- S-SI LE GUSTA SUGA-SAN NO TENGO NINGUNA O-OPORTUNIDAD – balbuceaba mientras se podía a rodar por el suelo.

\- Pero Kageyama no me gusta – intento pararle.

\- YO NO SOY COMPETENCIA PARA SUGA-SAN – volvía a hundirse en lágrimas.

Suga suspiro y lo tomo de los brazos para sentarlo en sus piernas. Siempre tenía que asumir un papel de madre cuando se trataba de Hinata.

\- Yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, así que no te preocupes Hinata – le sonrió, calmando casi al instante a Shouyou – Deberías hablar con el – le acaricio la cabeza.

\- E-es que – tartamudeo – SEGURO NO LE GUSTO – comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Sugawara ya no sabía qué hacer en este punto, aunque creo que lo peor estaba por venir. El capitán también había visto aquello, no quería responder preguntas vergonzosas o que este se empezara a distanciar de él.

Justo cuando iba a volver a hablar entro alguien a la habitación, justo a quien menos quería ver en estos momentos… Daichi.

Koushi y Sawamura hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos, luego el más alto noto lo raro de la situación que se encontraban Hinata y Suga. Parecían madre e Hijo.

\- Capitán ignóreme, soy invisible – volvía a aferrarse al de pelo cenizo.

\- Hinata creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu dormitorio – le despeino el pelo.

\- Suga-san déjeme dormir con usted – le miro.

Se escuchó tan extraño que Sugawara no tardo en mal pensarlo y luego también el Capitán. El de pelo cenizo se sonrojo pero intento no ponerse nervioso.

\- Preocuparas a tu compañero de habitación si no vuelves – le apretó la nariz y limpio un poco su cara llena de lágrimas.

Después de esto Hinata no tardo en irse, de verdad no quería preocupar a Kenma (aunque estaba más que seguro que este seguro estaba durmiendo o jugando algún juego en su consola.

Y… llego el momento más incómodo de la vida de Koushi, porque estaba más que seguro que Sawamura le preguntaría al respecto del beso.

\- Suga… - al escuchar eso apronto un poco sus puños y voltio a mirarle lentamente.

\- Mmm? – temblaba un poco.

\- Porque Hinata estaba llorando? – supero un poco, se sintió un poco aliviado porque no había preguntado directamente por el beso.

\- Solo tuvo un mal día – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Tiene que ver con lo que paso con Kageyama, no? – a Sugawara se le pusieron los pelos de punta, dio justo en el clavo.

\- K-Kageyama solo e… - no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Sawamura.

\- También te gusta Kageyama, cierto? – el de pelo cenizo se volteo rápidamente a mirarle.

\- N-No, e-espera –tartamudeo nervioso – Y-Yo solo estoy ayudando a Hinata – se sonrojo.

\- Besándote con Kageyama? – frunció el ceño.

Este comentario hizo molestar un poco a Suga, rápidamente le miro con algo de rabia.

\- Que estas insinuando? – se levantó del suelo – Porque ahora si estas tan interesado en mi vida? – se cruzó de brazos.

Se miraron con rabia por unos instantes y luego simplemente se fueron a dormir. Seguro si seguían hablando empezarían a discutir, aunque realmente se molestó con Daichi por insinuar que era un regalado (o puta).

Al final le costó conciliar el sueño ya que tenía una fuerte sensación de querer llorar a mares, realmente se sentía lastimado. Porque Daichi lo había tratado de tal forma?

* _Me odias?_

La verdad llorar era lo único que siempre podía hacer, para que enfadarse si él no había tenido la culpa. Luego reprocharía a Kageyama por esto.

 _*Espero que no estés planeando algo estúpido Kageyama._

* * *

 _Ahora si… Ódienme_

 _Salí de mi Cueva para actualizar (No estaba muerta, solo no tenía inspiración). Este capítulo esta re flojo, seguro se le nota (Por no decir que escribí mucha caca)_

 _Estoy en una crisis existencial donde solo quiero dormir._

 _Bueno, gracias por leerme de nuevo. De verdad lo agradezco._

 _Si quieren saber más de mi anden a tirarme piedras a mi Instagram: mizuki_arr (no pregunten el porqué de ese nombre tan caca)._

 _Nos leemos en otro siglo (soy una vaga sin remedio)_

Un pequeño Spoiler:

Pos… Pudin


End file.
